Blood, Cells and Revenge
by gothina234
Summary: Reid and the team are captured and held prisoner in cells they cannot escape. As the team try to find out why they were taken, Reid faces another battle, the battle to stay alive as he faces pain after pain. Who has taken them all? And why are they so interested in Dr Reid?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my new fanfic and this is a team kidnapping fic which I haven't done before so please be kind as I'm getting the hang of doing it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yes, this will focus on Reid as he's my favourite character and I just love torturing the little genius. While it will have a heavy Reid viewpoint, other team members will have their points of view in this. I'll leave you now with this short and sweet message. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch tried to focus himself as he woke up, he felt sluggish and slow, he rolled over to his stomach and pressed his face down. Instead of his comforting pillow, he found a cold hard floor touching his cheek and finally began to become more aware. He sat up and looked around his surroundings. As his vision cleared, he looked across and saw Garcia asleep on the floor, her blonde hair sprawled across it. He looked at the bars and knew he was in a cell, so was Garcia, he moved to the metal bars and found cells on each side of Garcia's cell. Rossi was in one of them but another was pitch black and he didn't know if anyone was in there. "Garcia," he called weakly, he shook his head as he tried to get rid of the heavy haze weighing down his mind.

"Hotch?" a voice came from next to his cell, he recognised the voice immediately. "Morgan, is that you?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on? I feel like hell," Morgan moaned. "I've been calling Garcia for a while, I think she's still asleep."

Hotch looked over and he saw Rossi beginning to move. "Rossi, wake up!"

He heard another person next to his cell. "Rossi, who's across from you? Who's on the other side of my cell?"

He waited as Rossi gathered himself. "It's Alex and JJ, Alex is waking up but JJ is still out. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Hotch answered honestly. "Wait, where is Reid?"

Hotch jumped as he heard a metal door slam open, he came to the bars and watched as a man kicked a large sack down some stairs and then drag it into the empty cell, the man wore a vendetta mask. He couldn't see who he was putting into the cell and hoped it wasn't Reid. The men left with the large sack that was now empty, leaving them all to wonder who had taken them. A small moan came from one of the cells next to him.

"JJ's waking up," Rossi said with relief. "Alex, help her get her bearings."

"Is anyone hurt?" Hotch said loudly. Multiple answers of 'no' reached him and he was glad of that. Garcia was still asleep but he decided to let her stay like that, he knew she'd be scared and afraid, she didn't need to feel like that straight away.

"Hotch, where is Reid?" Morgan asked.

The dark cell came alive as light flooded it, his eyes widened as he saw Reid on the floor, his face bloody and bloody bandage around his arm. Hotch didn't get the chance to call out, Morgan beat him to it.

* * *

Morgan rushed to the bars of the cell and tugged at them fruitlessly, Reid's cheek was swollen and one of his eyes was black, blood trickled from his nose and down his split lip. "Kid, wake up! Reid, wake up!"

"Is he okay?" Rossi questioned as he came to the front of his cell, he was only able to see across from himself.

"He's hurt," Morgan said angrily. "He's got a bloody bandage around his arm, his cheek is swollen with a black eye and a split lip, he's got a bloody nose too. Why did they do this to him? They didn't hurt the rest of us."

A small moan brought his attention back to his best friend's cell. He watched as Reid began to move.

* * *

Reid felt horrible as he woke up, he kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember why he was in so much pain, he could hear voices but couldn't focus on them. He stilled as memories came into his mind, only flashes marred with pain.

_Glass shattering as he got thrown into his glass table, a sharp pain coming through his arm._

_A hand around his throat pinning him to the floor as a fist punched him in the face._

_Fighting the arm around his throat as it cut off his breathing._

Opening his eyes, he winced as his eyes became seared with light, he closed them before turning away from the sharp light. He slowly made his way to the wall and sat against it. He finally began to focus on the voices and recognised one of them as Morgan's voice.

"Morgan," he groaned before letting the wall support all his weight. He looked to the side and saw Morgan in a cell exactly the same as his.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?"

He looked down and realised there was a bandage around his arm, soaked with blood and poorly tied off. "I'm in pain," Reid sighed. "Head hurts like hell. Where am I?"

"We don't know, kid. The whole team is here, even Garcia. What did they do to you?"

"He was wearing a vendetta mask, I stayed up late to sort out some of my books. The next thing I knew, someone tried to grab me but I fought back, I guess I lost."

"That you did," a voice came from the top of the stairs. Reid could hear someone coming down some stairs but wasn't in a place to see them, he jumped as the man suddenly came to view. "Hello, Spencer."

"Who are you?" he said with all the strength he could, he felt woozy from the blood he had lost. The others wouldn't hear this conversation.

"Let's just say you won't find out till you're dead."

"Leave him alone," JJ yelled across the room.

"Let them go," Reid pleaded stoically. "If you have a problem with me, then keep me and let them go."

"Now, why would I let your family go when they're gonna be so fun to play with? I can think of all kinds of things to do to them. I know that you care about each of them and I assure you that if you try anything, I'll carve into little Garcia first. The others have training, she doesn't. Do you want to hear her scream, Spencer?"

"No," he shook his head. "Don't hurt her."

"I'll be back soon and then we'll begin the fun times. I want you to know that you deserve this, you deserve everything that is about to happen."

The masked unsub left his cell and made his way up the stairs.

"Let us go!" Hotch shouted.

"Why do I deserve all this?" Reid whispered.

"Hotch!" a scared voice came from next to Reid's cell, a voice that he recognised instantly as Garcia's voice. He could hear her fast breathing as she tried to calm herself down.

"Babygirl," Morgan called. "It's okay, you need to calm down though. We're going to get you out of here, I promise you that. The whole team is here and we won't let him hurt you."

Reid remembered the man's warning, Garcia would get hurt first if he tried anything. The man had spoken in such a low voice that the others had no heard anything, Reid wasn't about to make them panic now.

"Who took us?" Garcia panicked. "I can't see Reid or Rossi."

"We're here," Rossi assured her. "I'm to your right and Reid is to your left."

"Hey, Garcia," Reid said before letting out a small groan as he moved his head.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Garcia demanded, he heard her shuffle across her cell.

"He's a little hurt but nothing too serious, I hope not anyway," JJ said as she met Reid's eye.

Reid closed his eyes but didn't have the strength to open them again, he felt himself slide down the wall and hit the floor, he felt his entire body losing its energy before he fell into the comforting darkness.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will reveal all as this story goes on. I'm so happy that you like this all. I just want to say that I love you all for all the wonderful support you've given me since I started writing fanfics, you're amazing and you keep my love of writing alive, thank you. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're brilliant and just spectacular. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What is the last thing you all remember doing?" Hotch asked. "I just remember going to sleep in my bed, I don't know how they moved me without waking me up."

"I went to sleep and then I woke up here," JJ answered.

"Same here," Garcia said.

"Wait, did everyone go to sleep and wake up here?" Morgan called from his cell. All of them confirmed they had fallen asleep and then woken up in the cell. Everyone but Reid had answered, he was still unconscious on the floor and had not moved in over ten minutes. "They must have done something to us that kept us unconscious. I don't understand why they hurt Reid."

"The unsub went over to his cell," Blake said. "He didn't even bother with the rest of us. This must be personal, he must have a grudge against Reid."

"Why would anyone have a grudge against him?" Garcia spoke up. "He's innocent and he hasn't hurt anyone."

"I wouldn't say that, Miss Garcia," a voice came from the stairs. "No-one is innocent in this world."

"You leave her alone," Morgan warned as the unsub came down the stairs again. He walked over to her cell and opened it, Garcia backed herself into the corner and feared what the man was going to do with her. He walked forward and brought a knife up to her cheek. She closed her eyes and shivered as he ran the tip of the knife down her cheek, not enough to break the skin but enough to scare her.

"Get away from her!" Morgan yelled.

The masked man leaned forward. "You're going to walk out of this cell with me, Miss Garcia, and if you try anything, I'll punish all of your family. I can make you hear them scream. I'll make Spencer scream the loudest of them all."

"No, please don't hurt them," she begged. "I won't try anything."

"Aren't you a good girl, turn around now."

She obeyed the masked man and turned around, she felt the cold metal touch of handcuffs around her wrists and tried stay calm for the sake of her team. The unsub grabbed her arm roughly and began to lead her out of her cell.

"No, you're not taking her anywhere!" Morgan said as he grabbed the cell bars and pulled against them. Garcia looked to her left and gasped when she saw Reid on the floor, beaten and bloody.

"Reid!"

"We'll get to him soon," the unsub snapped before he pushed her towards the stairs.

"Garcia, stay calm, we're going to get you out of here. I promise," Hotch shouted. "Whoever you are, listen to me, I'll take her place."

"Doesn't work that way," the unsub laughed before he pulled her out of sight and out of the room.

* * *

Reid woke up to find himself over someone's shoulder, he heard the voices of his team shouting his name and felt his body sway as the person carrying him climbed the stairs. He felt pain coming up his arm and realised his wrists were bound behind his back. His vision cleared long enough for him realise he was getting carried out of the room. He struggled weakly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up, Spencer. You have no right to ask questions."

"I don't know who you are. If I did anything to you, I'm sorry."

The unsub remained silent which worried Reid even more. He moaned as he got thrown into a chair as they entered another room. The handcuffs holding his wrists together got removed and his wrists got forced forward and strapped down to the chair. He blinked a few times and cleared his head. The unsub left him alone and walked around the corner.

"No, you promised you wouldn't hurt her," Reid yelled as he watched the man drag a chair with Garcia tied to it from the corner, her hair was untidy and her eyes showed the fear she was feeling. "Please, she has done nothing wrong. Let her go."

Reid grunted as the man delivered a brutal slap to his face, his head was pounding and he struggled to focus again.

"Stop it," Garcia pleaded as she watched Reid's split lip open up again.

The unsub looked down at Reid and brought out the knife, he placed the tip under Reid's chin and moved it quickly, he nicked the skin and a small line of blood began to come down his neck. "You're not a very strong man, Dr Reid. The weakling of your family."

"He is strong," Garcia said. "Why did you take us?"

Garcia cried out as the unsub backhanded her across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Reid screamed.

Reid struggled as the unsub ripped his shirt from his shoulder, the knife touched his skin. He grunted as the knife got pressed deeper and dragged down his shoulder, he bit his injured lip to keep himself from screaming. When the cutting finished, he let out a small gasp and then regained control of his breathing again.

"Aren't you going to scream, Spencer?"

"Screw you," he spat.

Reid bit his lip again and scrunched his eyes shut as the unsub placed the knife under the other cut and dragged it down to the top of his rib cage. "I won't scream for you."

"We'll see about that," the unsub said calmly. The calm in the man's voice was noted by Reid, this man had done things like this before, there wasn't a hint of panic or nervousness in his voice. He walked away from them and walked around the corner.

"Reid, are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"I've felt better," he sighed before licking some blood from his lip. "Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard."

"Don't worry about me," she shook her head. "Reid, your bandage is dripping, you've lost some blood."

"He threw me into my table at home and some glass cut my wrist. He didn't bandage it properly."

"I make cuts, I don't heal them," the man said as he walked around corner with a blowtorch. He heated the blade and whistled as the metal became searing hot. "Now, let's see how you handle this."

The unsub turned off the blowtorch and put it down, he pressed the knife to the deep cut on Reid's shoulder and dragged it across.

"AHHHHH!" Reid screeched as the red-hot knife began to burn and sear the cut. "Stop it!"

"Stop it," Garcia pleaded as tears came down her cheeks. "Please, stop it."

The unsub finished the first cut and then grabbed the blowtorch again, he placed the flame to the knife and whistled again.

"Don't," Reid wheezed as the unsub finished heating it. Another blood curdling scream burst out from Reid's lips as the hot knife got placed to the second cut and dragged over it. Tears ran down his cheeks after the unsub finished. He slumped in the chair and could only hear the fast beating noise of his heart.

"Time for the team to see you both again, I got my screams and I'll return for the other screams later."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was nervous about beginning a team kidnapping story but you've all put those worries to rest so thank you for that. More gets revealed in this chapter and I assure you that I'll try balance out the torture with the more emotional aspects. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're amazing and I want to give you the biggest hug ever. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi looked up to see Garcia being led down the stairs by the unsub, her face was tear-stained and the top of her cheek had clearly started to bruise. She was crying as she got shoved back into her cell and out of his sight.

"What did you do to her?" Morgan demanded angrily.

"Not too much, just a good smack to shut her up," the unsub said from behind his mask. "She got rather disobedient. You all have a choice of who will look after Dr Reid tonight. Miss Garcia did make a very good point on the way back that if I wanted to play with Spencer for longer, I'd need to treat his wounds. I don't have the time or patience to look after that snivelling piece of crap so one of you will do it."

"I'll do it," Morgan immediately offered. "I'll take care of him."

"How valiant of you, Derek," the unsub mocked. He made his way back up the stairs and left them alone again.

"Garcia, what did he do to you?" JJ asked.

"Just hit me," Garcia hiccupped as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "He's hurt Reid more."

A loud groan filled the room as the unsub dragged Reid back into the room and over to Morgan's cell, he unlocked it and threw Reid to the concrete floor. He chuckled at the grimace of pain that came to the youngest member's face. The unsub tossed a bag in and then closed the cell back up. "You'll get food when I think it fit. Make sure that thing doesn't die and I may even give you a treat, Derek."

"When I get out of this cell, I'm going to kill you," Morgan growled.

"You'll have to step over Spencer's cold corpse to do that. Now get to work."

Morgan clenched his fists as the unsub walked away from him and out of the room. Rushing to Reid, he turned him over and felt sick as he saw the long and cauterised cuts across his shoulder and down his chest. "Oh, god, why is he doing this to you?"

Reid tried to push him away, he didn't think the kid even knew it was him trying to help him. He grabbed Reid's wrists and stopped his struggles. "Kid, it's only Morgan. You're hurt and I just want to help you."

As he let go of Reid's wrists, his hand came away slick with blood. Grabbing the bag, he ripped it open to find some medical supplies, a bottle of water, a plastic bottle of a powerful antiseptic and a blanket. He knew that Reid was going to scream when he put the antiseptic on all his wounds. Morgan looked at his friend and knew he was in pain.

"Morgan, what's his condition?" Hotch asked.

"Not good, his wrist is still bleeding and he has two long cuts, one across his shoulder and one down his chest, they've been cauterised crudely. He's struggling, Hotch."

"He screamed," Garcia cried. "He said he wasn't going to scream for him but he couldn't help it when that man heated the knife."

Morgan heard the pain and fear in Garcia's voice, he just wanted to run over to her and hold her in his arms, she was all alone in the cell. He knew she would struggle with not being able to have comfort from anyone. He listened as JJ spoke soft soothing words to Garcia. He ripped Reid's shirt and grabbed the antiseptic. He straddled Reid to keep him still. He couldn't have Reid moving about and injuring himself further while he cleaned the wounds. "Kid, I don't know if you can register what I'm saying but this is going to hurt. I have to do it to keep them from getting infected."

He took a deep breath and began to pour the powerful antiseptic on the deep, burned cuts.

He flinched as a horrible scream burst through Reid's lips, the screaming continued as he finished pouring on the first cut and moved to the second.

"Make him stop," Garcia cried, he glanced to her cell and found her holding her hands over her ears, crying with her knees to her chest.

He poured the antiseptic to the second deep wound and Reid screamed again. Morgan heard Garcia crying and couldn't bear it. He put his hand over Reid's mouth and continued, Reid still screamed but they were now muffled. He finished and removed his hand, Reid was crying and his entire body was shaking. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned around the wound as best he could. He took two dressings from the bag and covered up the two knife wounds. Morgan grabbed the water bottle next and put it to Reid's lips, he used one arm to lift him into a sitting position and lifted the water bottle up. "Reid, drink some water."

Reid gulped down some water slowly before coughing and spluttering some of the water. Morgan laid him out on the floor again and moved down to his wrists, he unwrapped the bloody and dripping bandage to find a deep cut beneath. "This needs stitches," he shook his head.

He grabbed the bag and found a bag with a needle and some thread inside it. He took the antiseptic and a cotton wool bud, he soaked the bud and cleaned the deep cut, Reid bucked but only let out a few small whimpers. He sterilised everything as much as he could and then began to sew the cut closed.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Rossi questioned.

"I'm fine, just never thought I'd be stitching up my best friend. I think he's in and out, he's lost a lot of blood from this cut, the bandage is completely soaked. I'm sorry about the screaming, Garcia."

"He made Reid scream and he wants to make him scream again. I just hate hearing him in so much pain, I'm sorry for not being calm."

"Garcia, you're calm now and I promise we'll get you out of here."

"Get Reid out first," Garcia shook her head. "He wants our baby boy."

Morgan finished sewing the cut and sterilised it again, he put a dressing over it and then wrapped a bandage around it. He moved to the cut on Reid's cheek but that had already stopped bleeding and he could only clean it. He treated all his other cuts and bruises too. He moved all the supplies to the corner and put all the soiled bandages in an empty bag. Morgan brought the blanket with him over to Reid, he sat against the wall near the cell bars and pulled Reid to him, he leaned him against his chest in a sitting positions and then put the blanket over him.

"He looks like hell," Rossi remarked as he looked over to them.

"He's asleep so let's try keep him this way for a while," Morgan sighed as he held a protective arm around his friend. "He needs to rest."

* * *

He opened the door and walked in to find the monitors all on, an aroma of english tea filling the room and his things on the table. He took off his mask and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Masks hide so many things," the voice said from the corner, he looked up and nodded.

"I know they do."

"He hides behind a mask of knowledge and fake innocence, he's a murderer inside and he's responsible for my pain. I want him to suffer in every way possible, I want that innocence ripped away from him. Do you understand? I didn't hire you for your looks."

"Anything you ask will get done."

"I guess we understand each other," she smiled as she picked up her wine glass and looked at Spencer, her eyes taking in every injury and finding joy.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying this, my personal favourite moment in the last chapter was when Morgan muffled Reid's screams, I can just imagine how difficult that was for him. I want to see more Reid whump in the show, I'd love for them to bring back that strong emotional hit that used to come in the earlier seasons. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and just my little angels. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

The lights dimmed but they didn't completely go off, they had to assume that it was nearing the evening as it had been hours since the unsub had brought Reid back to them with two new wounds. Morgan didn't want to think about how long they'd all been unconscious when being brought to this place. He felt Reid shudder in his arms, he brought his arms around him further and hugged him closer. He always wondered what life would have been like if he had grown up with a little brother, since meeting Reid and getting to know him, he had stopped wondering and started looking out for Reid, his little brother. Guilt filled him as his mind flashed back to Reid screaming, Morgan felt himself battling an array of emotions inside himself. He had wanted to protect Garcia from hearing Reid's screams but he worried that he had scared Reid by putting his hand over his mouth to stop his screams.

Garcia had fallen asleep after crying herself to sleep, he didn't want to think about what she had seen when the unsub had forced her to watch Reid be tortured. A few small whimpers began to come from Reid, Morgan tried to keep him still but couldn't. He held Reid and rocked him side to side, he felt like he was rocking a child to sleep but Reid was no child, just a man subjected to horrible torture. Relief filled him as his little brother calmed down in his arms. He watched him fall back into a painless sleep.

Most of the team had stayed silent since hearing Reid's screams.

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked from the next cell over.

"He's back to sleep now but he's still pale too, all the bandages are doing their job though."

"I know treating all of his injuries wasn't easy for you," Hotch said. "You know that the unsub will most likely hurt him again. We can't stop it from these cells, I need to know that you won't endanger your life doing something reckless that may put us all in danger."

"I can't just sit here and let him take Reid again."

"What would Reid want you to do? Think about that, Morgan. I just want to run out of this cell and attack the bastard who put us in here but I can't. I'm thankful that Jack was staying with Beth for the night. There's a present in his room that I built before going to sleep. I just hope it's not the last present I ever give to him."

"You'll see Jack again," Rossi said from across the room.

"He lost Haley, I don't want him to lose me too," Hotch sighed from inside his cell, Morgan could hear a slight quiver in his boss's voice. He wasn't used to hearing his boss sounding so vulnerable.

"He won't hurt you as long as I comply," Reid's small voice said as it filled the room.

"Kid, you need to rest, you've got some deep wounds."

"Morgan, don't do anything reckless," Reid moaned. "Don't want you to get hurt."

"How sweet," a voice echoed through the room. The unsub came down the stairs and walked over to the cell. "You do indeed love your family, that's clear. Lots of people love their families but bad people take them away, bad people like you. Step away from him, Agent Morgan."

"No," Morgan shook his head and tightened his hold on Reid.

"If you don't let him go, there will be more pain for him. Let him go and get to the back of your cell."

"Morgan, don't fight him please. Just do what he says, think about everyone else, I'll come back. I promise."

Reid brought his shaking hand up and moved Morgan's arm. Morgan felt everything inside of him screaming to save his friend and not let go but he listened to Reid and did what the unsub wanted. Reluctantly, he let go of Reid and moved to the back of the cell. The unsub opened the cell and looked down at Reid. In one swift moment, he grabbed his hair and dragged the young man out of the cell. He closed the cell just as Morgan surged forward. "Don't hurt him!"

"I'll do what I want to him, Agent Morgan."

This time, the unsub grabbed Reid's leg and dragged him near the middle of the room. They were all shocked to see the unsub kick away a sheet that had been the same colour as the floor. Everyone but the sleeping Garcia came to the front of their cells.

"What is that?" Reid asked.

The unsub turned around and delivered a swift and powerful kick into Reid's stomach.

"UGH!" Reid gasped as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Stop it!" Rossi yelled. "He's never done anything wrong, why are you doing this?!"

"Everyone has done something wrong, even weak little Spencer," the unsub said calmly before lifting the lid up, Reid lifted his head and immediately knew what was going to happen. He tried to crawl away but the unsub grabbed his ankle and dragged him back to the metal coffin installed in the floor.

"No, please," Reid begged. "Don't put me in there."

"Begging doesn't work with me," the unsub huffed before grabbing Reid and throwing him into the metal coffin.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Morgan screamed as he grabbed the cell bars and furiously tried to move them.

"Please, don't do this to him," JJ pleaded. "Please, don't."

The unsub slammed the metal coffin shut and put across the locks. "Don't worry, air is going into the coffin but I thought he'd like a comfortable place for the rest of the night. Goodnight, everyone."

As the unsub left the room, a muffled scream began to fill the room. They heard small thuds from the coffin and felt helpless as they listened to Reid screaming from inside the metal coffin.

"It's my fault," Morgan shook his head. "Why did I let him go?"

"Help!" Reid's muffled voice screamed. "I don't know what I did, I'm so sorry, just let me out! Ahhhh!"

"Kid, just breathe," Morgan shouted.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

* * *

As he removed his mask walking into the room, he heard her laughing with a glass of wine in her hand. She had turned up the volume on the speakers to hear Spencer Reid scream from inside the metal coffin. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. "Are you satisfied?" he asked.

"Very," she smiled. "Listen to those screams, he acts all tough beneath that skinny frame but deep down he's just another weakling. I'm strong, I endured the death of my child. I want to see how much he can endure. I don't want you to hurt him in the morning."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I like the look of Agent Morgan, let's see how Spencer likes him being tortured. There is a strong connection between them. Be a good little darling and make Spencer watch as his friend is hurt."

She filled up her glass again as another wave of muffled screaming came through the speakers. Screaming that made her smile with delight.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm suspect you're all going to call me all the names under the sun after the ending I've left you on. I loved writing this chapter and this is where the game steps up. I'm sure that you're all going to love this chapter. I'm not revealing who the woman is but I will say it isn't Strauss like some suggested. You can keep on guessing though. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're so brilliant and I love for taking the time to review this. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid couldn't stop the tears as he laid inside the coffin, he could hear the muffled voices of his team and tried to latch on to their words of comfort, but found the overwhelming dark and tight confinement too much. He let out another scream that tailed off into broken sobbing. He couldn't deny the pain that was travelling around his body, everything either burned with pain or throbbed with agony. He knew that agents were to act bravely but he couldn't keep the fear inside of him away. He tried to calm down again but as his foot hit the lid of metal coffin, his fear exploded gain. "Morgan! Hotch! Anyone, just let me out!" he pleaded.

"We can't," Morgan's muffled voice came through the metal coffin. "Just take deep breaths, just go to sleep and I promise that you'll wake up."

He hit his hands against the lid of the coffin before breaking down again. "I don't know what I did," he squeaked in a low voice before crying softly inside the coffin.

* * *

JJ listened to Spencer as he cried, he had become quieter but they could all hear the soft sobs coming from inside the metal coffin, her heart ached as she thought about how scared he was inside there, shrouded in darkness with no-one to help him or hold him.

"Why is he doing this to us?" JJ shook her head. "Why is he hurting, Spencer?"

"He must have a grudge or score to settle with Reid, we've worked on so many cases and Reid has been part of almost all of them. The unsub hasn't given us much information on why he is doing this."

"Reid could stress out his heart if he gets too scared in there," JJ shook her head. "I've seen it happen before. I want to help him but I can't because of these damn bars!"

She hit her hand out and hit them in anger. Blake took her arm and looked at her. "We'll get Reid out this place and we'll help him through everything he's gone through. We're all going to need each other after this."

"I miss Henry too," she began to cry, she just couldn't hold it in anymore. "I miss Will and Henry, I put him to bed last night and then I went to bed. What did he use to keep us all asleep? Did he hurt my son and husband?"

"Hey," Blake soothed her. "He wanted us, he didn't want Henry or Will. I'm sure they're fine and that they have already sent out for help."

They both looked to the coffin when they began to hear Reid singing a soft but shaky tune.

"What is he singing?" Morgan asked.

"It's a Bob Dylan song," Rossi answered. "The Times They Are a-Changin."

They listened to Reid, Morgan knew that Reid's mother would make him write Bob Dylan songs in journals repeatedly, he found himself relieved that his little brother had found some comfort to calm himself down.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm scared," Henry cried as they he stared at the cold cell that surrounded them. Will held his son protectively, they had woken up in the concrete cell with a small fan keeping the small room supplied with air. Whoever had taken them had left a bag of things for him to use and some colouring books for Henry, he knew that wasn't the usual behaviour of a kidnapper. Henry was now wrapped in a blanket that he had taken from the bag but Will could still feel his son shaking in fear.

"I know, Henry, it'll be okay," he smiled gently at his son before holding him closer and stroking his hair. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Daddy, I want mommy."

"I don't know where mommy is but I bet she's looking for us, your mommy kicks butt and she'll come get us out of here."

* * *

**Morning**

Reid woke up to feel cold air coming across his skin, he moaned and opened his eyes to find himself being lifted from the coffin and over someone's shoulder. His head throbbed painfully and he struggled to concentrate as he got carried back up stairs. He didn't even know which of the team was shouting his name.

"No, please," he croaked as he got taken out of the room and into the torture area.

Pain came through him as the unsub shoved him down in a chair and strapped him to it again, he blinked and shook his head when he found Morgan across from him. "Please, let him go. Don't make him watch."

"Oh no, he isn't the one who'll be watching, you will be the one watching what I do to your friend."

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Reid screamed at him.

"You put too much trust in words," the unsub chuckled from behind his mask before grabbing Reid's jaw in a bruising grip. "I can do whatever I want, Spencer."

"Get away from him!" Morgan spat. The unsub grabbed some duct tape as he stepped back from Reid, he pressed the tape to Reid's mouth and circled it around his head before snapping it off.

"Peace from the piece of crap," the unsub sighed happily. He put down the tape, brought a knife out from his belt and walked over to Morgan. "Why are you so protective of a killer like him?"

"He's not a killer," Morgan growled. "He's an innocent man who you're torturing for no reason."

"Don't assume to know my reasons, Agent Morgan," he snarled. "Now, this will hurt but trust me, I don't want you dead yet."

Reid let out a screech behind the tape as he watched the unsub slowly push the knife into Morgan's shoulder, Morgan bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as the knife went deeper. He couldn't stop the small scream as the unsub suddenly twisted the knife viciously. Tears fell down Reid's cheeks and slid down the duct tape as he watched blood begin to stain Morgan's grey t-shirt. He tried to plead for the unsub to stop but his pleas only came out as muffled noises. The unsub yanked the knife out.

"You bastard," Morgan snarled as he took deep breaths to control the pain. "You're a coward."

"Coward is such a dull word, I'm merely a lover of knifes and blood. Oh, Agent Morgan, I regret not having you here when I put that burning red-hot knife into Spencer's cut, he screamed for it to stop and I got quite excited over those screams. I'm not going to do anything else to you. I've inflicted the pain I wanted to on our dear little Spencer."

The unsub walked away from Morgan and over to Reid, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from Reid's cheeks and then brought them to his mouth. "I can just taste the guilt."

* * *

Rossi looked up to see the unsub shoving Morgan down the steps, blood covered his shoulder and his hand. "What did you do to him?!"

"Shut up, grandpa," the unsub said in an almost bored voice. Morgan hissed in pain as got shoved back into his cell. The unsub disappeared up the stairs and returned with an upset Reid. Hotch and Rossi both got to their feet when they noticed that he didn't return Reid back to Morgan's cell or even the metal coffin. He held a knife to Reid's throat.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan," Reid coughed as he became upset.

"Don't you dare, not your fault," Morgan said.

"I've got a decision that I want little Spencer here to make, I direct all your attention to the screen in the corner," the unsub said. The screen came alive to show another room.

"No!" JJ shouted as she saw her husband and son in the concrete room. "You son of a bitch!"

"Oh god, no," Reid moaned as he saw his godson huddled in a blanket.

"They have nothing to do with this," Garcia yelled. "Henry's just a little boy!"

"Spencer, you've a decision to make. I'm not all that bad," he said from behind the mask. "Jennifer can spend the rest of her time here with her husband and son but you have to pay a price, I won't tell you that price till you agree to pay it."

"I'll pay it," Reid said immediately. "Take her to them first."

"I won't break my word on this." the unsub said. "You pay the price, she watches and then I take her. Final offer."

"Okay," Reid said in a shaky voice. "I'll pay the price."

The unsub turned Reid around to face him. "Good choice, Spencer."

JJ screamed as she watched the man plunge the knife into Reid's stomach.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know, I was pure evil leaving you all on that cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist, I do love the cliffhangers. I promise you'll find out the woman's identity soon but I'm keeping her a mystery for the time being. Things are going to get exciting in the next few chapters. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much, you're perfect and I want to give you the stars in the sky, you're all wonderful guides in my life. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his mouth but no scream came out, he clenched his eyes shut as he felt the blade enter his stomach, he leaned against the unsub and gripped the man's jacket, a broken sob finally escaped his lips as his knees buckled under him. He grunted and fell to the floor as the unsub ripped the knife out and let go of him. He pressed his hand to his stomach and struggled to keep himself from going into full-blown shock over what had just happened. He heard a small struggle before he felt soft hands on his face, JJ knelt next to him with tears in her eyes. "Spencer, oh god!"

"Get up now or you won't see your husband and son, Agent Jareau," the unsub snarled. "I won't give you another chance."

"JJ, go," Reid wheezed as he laid on the floor. "You need to go and stay with them. It's okay, just go."

JJ put her hand to his stomach and blood smeared her hand. "You're bleeding. I can't leave you to die here."

"I'm far from done with him," the unsub snarled. "Tick, tock, tick, tock."

"Go!" Reid nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek.

JJ got to her feet and obeyed the unsub as he dragged her up the stairs.

Reid brought his other hand up and pressed it over his bloody hand to apply more pressure to his stab wound, he felt his body shaking and twitching. He turned his head to see Hotch. He bit his lip and cried as he found the strength to start dragging himself to the cell. He left a smear of blood as he crawled across the floor. Hotch grabbed his arm when he got near enough and dragged him the rest of the way. Hotch replaced his hands as he laid next to the cell.

"You're gonna be fine," he tried to assure him. "This is nothing but a scratch."

"Last time I checked...," Reid wheezed before shuddering. "Scratches don't bleed this much. I can't believe he took Henry and Will. It's all my fault, Hotch. All of this is my fault."

"No, none of this is your fault."

"I did something to make him seek revenge," Reid's bottom lip quivered. "I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for all of this. I don't want to leave this world with you all angry at me."

"You're not going to die," Hotch said adamantly. "We aren't angry with you. We're going to get out of here and then you will have some well deserved time off to heal and catch up with your mom. He said himself that he wasn't done with you, you're not dying yet."

Reid gripped Hotch's hand in a bloody grip as the unsub came back down the stairs. Hotch hated being blocked by the bars, he held on tight to Reid's shirt through the bars and shook his head as the unsub came over. "No, please leave him alone."

"Sorry, your team may take orders from you but I don't."

The unsub yanked Reid out of Hotch's grasp and dragged him into the middle of the floor. Reid let out blood curdling scream as the unsub pressed two fingers into his stab wound. "Stop!" he cried furiously as tears came down his cheeks. "Please, stop it!"

Reid collapsed back to the floor as the unsub removed his fingers and wiped them on Reid's jeans. Hotch frowned as the unsub brought a white cloth out of his pocket. "What are you doing with that?" Hotch shouted.

"He's been through enough, leave him be," Rossi snapped at the man.

The unsub came forward and straddled Reid's hips, he pressed the cloth over Reid's mouth causing the genius to struggle and let out a muffled scream. Blake wanted to cry as she watched Reid's struggles become weaker and weaker, till eventually his arms dropped to the ground and his eyes closed in a flutter. The unsub grabbed his unconscious body and brought him into a bridal carry.

"No," Morgan moaned as he clutched his bloody shoulder. "Please don't take him away."

"What will I do with him?" the unsub mused. "I'll let your imagination run wild with those thoughts."

* * *

JJ sat with her husband and son, Henry was still asleep and had remained so when she'd been thrown into the room. Will had used some wipes the unsub had given them in the bag to wipe away as much blood as he could from her hands. She cried against him and struggled to stay calm.

"Will, he just stabbed him," she whispered. "I don't even know if Spencer's still alive, I have no reason to believe anything the unsub says to us."

"Shhh," Will said as he tried to calm her down. "I'm sure Spencer is fine. He's strong and he'll pull through this. We all will."

"He's using us against Spencer," she said. "He knows that Spencer would never endanger Henry, you or me. We need to fight back against this man, he's got the entire team hostage and us too. Spence won't survive much longer unless we get out of here."

"We'll get out here," Will nodded. "I'm not about to spend another day here."

* * *

Blake stitched Morgan's stab wound shut, she wrapped a bandage around it after padding it with gauze, the unsub had dragged her into his cell to treat his wounds. "Morgan, this is a temporary fix. I don't know how much damage he has truly done to your shoulder."

"I don't care, just bandage it up," Morgan huffed. "We have no idea what he's doing to Reid or if he truly let JJ go to her family. He has us all in his pocket."

"I think he has a partner," Blake said in a low voice. "Don't talk too loudly."

"Why do you think that?" he asked quietly.

"Just his behaviour and how he's talking," she explained in a whisper. "He said that he didn't take orders from us. An alpha male with a dominant personality would gloat that he doesn't take orders from anyone."

"If he's got a partner, we have to tread carefully. Even if we got the unsub, his partner could kill JJ, her family, and Reid.

* * *

Reid began to gain conciousness, at first everything felt dull and his vision blurred violently. Lights surrounded him and he could hear the soft clattering noise of things being dropped to a metal tray.

"He's waking up," a woman's voice panicked. "Put him out again so I can finish stitching this up."

The unsub came above him again and slammed a white cloth over his mouth.

"Nhhhh," Reid whined as he tried to struggle.

"Go back to the night lands," the unsub snarled from under his mask. Reid's eyes fluttered close as the sweet smell from the cloth filled his nostrils, his last thoughts being about his team and godson.

* * *

Morgan snapped up his head and blinked away the sleepy feeling as he realised he had fallen asleep. He looked up to see Reid being dragged into the room, he grabbed Blake's shoulder and woke up her too. The unsub carried him over to Rossi's cell.

"Your turn to take care of him, Agent Rossi. Get back against the wall."

Rossi obeyed and stepped back against the wall. The unsub carried Reid in and laid him down on the floor, he dropped a bag down next to him and then walked out. Rossi rushed to Reid's side and immediately lifted his shirt up. He found a pad and a bandage around Reid's stomach, gently he brought Reid's head up. "Reid, can you hear me?"

"Rossi, how is he?" Hotch asked.

"He's alive but I'm not sure how much more his body can take."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, I wasn't very well yesterday at all and I've got a cold which I'm not happy about. Really sorry again! Things will take an interesting turn in this chapter but trust me, things are far from over in this story and they are far from over for our little Reid. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're amazing and awesome, they really made me smile. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid's eyes fluttered as he struggled to wake up again, he felt a hand holding his own hand and squeezed the hand tightly. He licked his lips and let out a shuddering breath. "Water," he croaked.

A bottle came to his lips a few seconds later, he gulped down the water before he started coughing, some of the water slid down his chin. Something soft came and wiped the water from his chin. "Reid, you need to take it easy. You're running a fever."

"Rossi, I don't feel so good," Reid moaned.

"I know, I think one of your cuts has developed an infection. You've been with me for about six hours, we think any way."

"Is JJ with Henry and Will?"

"Yeah, he came back and showed us them on the screen, she's with them.

"Woman," Reid whispered as he looked up at Rossi. "Woman is working with him. I'm scared, Rossi, I don't feel good and everything hurts. I just want to know what I did to deserve this."

"You didn't do anything, Reid. No-one deserves to have this happen to them. I know everything hurts but we're going to get out of here soon and when we do, we're going straight to the hospital. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

"Why is it so cold?" Reid shuddered.

Rossi shook his head and carefully laid Reid's head to the floor, he went over to the bars.

"Rossi, what's wrong?" Hotch asked as he looked into the older man's eyes.

"He's running a fever but he feels cold, he needs antibiotics and medicine. One or more of his cuts has developed an infection. Hotch, we need to get out of here, he's not going to survive for much longer if we don't get him to a hospital."

Hotch rose to his feet and hit his hands against the bars.

"HEY!" Hotch shouted out of the cell. "He's sick and he needs help."

"How sick is he?" Garcia asked as she walked to her cell. "I can't see him."

"He's hot to the touch but he's shivering," Rossi explained quickly. Hotch watched as Rossi soaked a bandage with one of the water bottles and placed it on Reid's head. Reid struggled against Rossi for a moment before falling back to a fitfull sleep.

"I thought I gave you everything you would need to prevent his wounds from getting infected," the unsub said angrily as he descended the stairs. He walked over to Rossi's cell. "Against the wall, old man."

Rossi obeyed and stood against the back of the wall, the unsub walked into the cell and looked down at a pale and sick Reid. He brought his foot up and then pressed it down to Reid's wounded shoulder. Broken whimpers broke through Reid's lips and his body began to buck as he tried to get rid of the pressure.

"Stop," Reid sobbed. "Please, stop."

The unsub went to press harder but found himself tackled out of cell and to the floor. Rossi threw a punch into the man's stomach before using a hand to pin him down by his throat. Knowing he didn't have much time, he shoved his hand into the unsub's pocket and felt the cold touch of cell door keys. He ripped them out of the pocket and slid them over to Hotch's cell. A brutal punch came across his face, he fell to the floor and tried to recover from the daze the punch caused. The unsub tried to go for Reid but Rossi grabbed his leg and tripped him. He heard the sound of a cell door opening, Hotch came into view and kicked the unsub in the face, knocking the mask from it. Hotch delivered one brutal punch into the man's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Rossi, let the others out," Hotch said as he passed him the keys. Rossi rushed to the cells and unlocked them while Hotch detained the unsub, he looked at the unsub's face and didn't recognise his face. Garcia rushed out of her cell and went to Reid, she gasped and laid her hand on his cheek. "Oh, god."

"Garcia, he'll be okay," Rossi tried to assure her. "I need you to help Blake get Morgan to his feet. He's injured too."

"O-Okay," she nodded before running to Morgan's cell.

Hotch noticed blood beginning to seep through Reid's shoulder bandages. "We need to get to a hospital."

Rossi moved over to the unsub and took the knife into his hand. "Hotch, we need to find someone else. Reid said he heard a woman's voice, he must have a partner."

"Go," Morgan said as he came over to them with Garcia supporting him. "You need to find JJ, Henry and Will too. We'll be fine here. You're both the strongest of us, I won't be much help."

* * *

Rossi and Hotch made their way up the stairs, they walked through the metal door and felt sick as they came into a room full of tools and bloody knives. They both looked up at a window when they heard the sound of a car engine. Hotch rushed to the window and caught a glimpse of an SUV as it sped down the dirt path. "Dammit, the partner took off."

Rossi climbed another set of stairs and found an array of screens showing the cells. He found a glass stained with lipstick and smiled at the fact they had a way of finding the partner, she'd been in such a rush to escape that she had left them DNA.

"Rossi, I found them!"

JJ hugged Hotch as they left the small room, she also hugged Rossi when he arrived. "How did you get out?"

"Rossi tackled the unsub and threw the keys over during the fight," Hotch explained. "Nice going, Rossi."

"I couldn't just stand there and watch him cause Reid more pain. We need to find a phone and call for help."

"The unsub didn't have a cellphone and I doubt the partner left her phone behind. If we can't find a phone, we'll need to send someone out to search for help."

"We might not have that kind of time, Hotch," Rossi shook his head.

"How bad is Reid?" JJ wanted to know.

"I think he's developed a serious infection, he's got a fever and shivering because he says he's cold."

"I thought the unsub had killed him when I left," she shook her head.

Will stood with a sleeping Henry is in his arms. "Reid's tougher than that, JJ," Will smiled sadly at her.

* * *

"Shhh," Garcia soothed as Reid struggled against them, they were trying to clean what they could of his deeps cuts and replace the bandages. They all looked up to the stairs and smiled when Will rushed down the stairs. "Will, thank god, you're okay. Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine, Garcia," he said to her. "Hotch and Rossi want me to carry Reid out of the building and outside, it's too cold down here and we need to have him ready for when help arrives. We're looking for a phone but Hotch will go for help if we can't find one."

Blake finished putting the new bandage over Reid's shoulder. "Okay, he's good for now but this is a patch job. Be careful carrying him upstairs."

Reid began to cough, he let out a harsh cough and felt liquid come down his chin. He felt hands turn him over and keep him on his side.

"He's coughing up blood!"

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Namira, who said you have to wait two days for another chapter, I was the one who missed my usual update with this on Sunday so yesterday was my catch up chapter and today's chapter is out on the day it's supposed to get posted. You have to wait two days after this chapter. I'm now back on schedule with my updates. Yes, I know, I'm Lucifer's mistress because of how evil I am with my cliffhangers. You have to admit, they hook you! For those who have sent in requests, I will fulfill them as soon as I've shifted this cold. I'm still feeling a little rough today. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I can say that the main female unsub got mentioned in the reviews. She'll be back in the next chapter. Thanks again for the awesome reviews, you're just so wonderful! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Will decided to carry Reid up the stairs in a fireman's carry, he positioned him over the shoulder so he didn't put pressure on the poorly repaired stab wound and kept Reid like this to keep him from choking on the small amounts of blood he was coughing up. He carried him all the way out of the building to a pile of blankets that Blake, JJ and Garcia had set up, he laid him down and turned him on his side. Another cough shook through Reid and another thick dribble of blood came down his chin. They turned his head and helped clear his mouth.

"Rossi found a phone," Hotch called as he came out of the building with some more water. "He's calling for help."

"Hotch, we need help to come fast," Morgan said as he sat next to Reid, clutching shoulder and gritting his jaw to ignore the pain. "Tell them to send a medical helicopter for Reid. He's coughing up blood and he's pale as hell."

"I'll get Rossi to tell them," he nodded before walking back into the building.

"Reid, drink this," Garcia spoke gently as she put a bottle to his lips. She realised that he wasn't drinking anything and his eyes had closed. "Guys, he's unconscious."

JJ checked him over while Will took care of Henry again. "His pulse isn't great," she sighed. "Blake, keep your fingers on his neck and keep an eye on his pulse."

Blake replaced JJ's fingers and managed to find Reid's pulse easily. It felt strange to her, she never thought she would find herself in this position, she never thought she would feel her friend slipping away.

"Hang on, Reid," she whispered into his ear. "It's over now but you need to hold on for us, I know you can do it."

* * *

Hotch and the others stepped back as they watched the medics work on Reid, they looked away when the medics placed a tube into Reid's throat to help him breathe. Two more medics also attended to Morgan's shoulder, he tried to send them to Reid but they refused and focused on his shoulder. Hotch was under no illusion that most of them would have to have treatment for dehydration, the unsub who was now in police custody had barely given them any food or water. A senior medic came over to him.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm taking Agent Morgan and Spencer in the chopper, the rest of you will get transferred to the hospital by the paramedic crew."

"How bad is Spencer?" he asked.

"He's hanging on but he needs immediate surgery and a strong course of antibiotics. He's dehydrated and we've already started him on some fluids. I need to get him to hospital, you'll receive more information at the hospital."

They all watched as the senior medic rushed back over to Reid and helped the others lift the backboard up and over to the helicopter. Morgan was also soon lifted in next to Reid. The doors closed and they all covered their faces as the wind whipped leaves into them from the helicopter taking off.

"Please be safe," JJ whispered to herself.

* * *

Morgan laid on the backboard but kept his attention on Reid, the medics had sedated Reid and were trying what they could to control the internal bleeding, they had placed a tube inside to drain away the blood but it had only stabilised Reid for a small amount of time. Reaching out his good arm, he found Reid's hand and gripped it as tightly as he dared. He knew the medics noticed but he was happy that they didn't remove his hand from Reid's hand. "Please hang on, kid. I'm sorry I didn't protect you enough in there. Don't go anywhere."

He winced as a medic placed another IV in his hand. "Sorry," the young medic smiled at him. "I need to get some fluids into your body. You're going to need a blood transfusion in hospital as well as surgery."

"I'm not worried about myself," Morgan sighed. "I'm worried about my friend, is he going to make it?"

"With surgery, antibiotics and plenty of rest, I think so. He's been through a lot and his injuries are very crude and vicious. How old is he?"

"Thirty three," Morgan answered her. He appreciated her talking to him, it took his mind off Reid's injuries and his own.

"He looks younger," she said before leaning over and grabbing a syringe, she took the lid off it and injected it into Reid's IV.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, he's pressure is down and I just gave him something to raise it, I'd like it higher but I don't have the proper medications here to raise it any higher. He's holding on."

* * *

Hotch felt irritated as he sat on the hospital bed, all the team had gotten placed on IV drips due to dehydration and everyone now had food to eat. Reid and Morgan were in the same hospital and both now in surgery. He rubbed his head and couldn't wait to see Beth and Jack when they arrived. He looked to the door when Garcia came in still connected to a bag of fluids that still hung from her IV pole. "Garcia, the doctor said we all had to stay in our beds and rooms."

He couldn't help but notice the dark bruise along her swollen eye and cheek.

"I can't stay alone, I stayed alone in that cell and the only time I was let out of there was to hear and see Reid get tortured," she said before her eyes began to tear up. "JJ is with Henry and Will, Rossi is talking with the doctors and Blake is with her husband. Morgan usually comforts me but he's in surgery and I can't comfort Reid either. I can't get hold of Sam because he's away."

Hotch brought his feet up and sat up against the pillows. "Come here."

Garcia walked over while wheeling along the IV pole and sat next to him on the bed. He put his arm around her and held her as she began to cry. "It's okay, we're safe now. The unsub is in custody and we'll catch his partner."

"I know but Reid won't get over this quickly. Hotch, I can still smell the unsub burning Reid and I just keep hearing Reid screaming and asking him to stop."

"Hey, it'll be okay. He's strong and I know you'll be there for him when he comes out of surgery. I wish that you hadn't seen that and I hate that bastard for hitting you. Does it hurt?"

"A little," she nodded before bringing her hand up and touching the dark bruise. "I said Reid was strong and just asked why he took us, he hit me because of that. Hotch, can I stay in here for a while?"

"Of course," he said before a small rumbling noise filled the room. "Garcia, was that your stomach? Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

He reached over and grabbed a pot of jello and a spoon. "Eat this, Garcia. That's an order."

She took the jello and brought some on the spoon. "This is Reid and Morgan's favourite. God, I just want them to come down here safe and well again."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really hope that this chapter is okay and I've been evil with the ending again. I really want you try guess now who the woman is because I've given you all hints again. Who here is hoping they finish the season on a Reid whump moment? It's been forever since we've had a cliffhanger Reid moment. I love the ending of the instincts where he dreamed his father as the killer. That is what I want to see again, a good Reid cliffhanger. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're amazing and I just love you all so much. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia made her way into Morgan's hospital room and felt relief flood her, she walked over to Morgan's bed and gently held his hand. Morgan's eyes opened and looked into her eyes. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hey, chocolate thunder," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy but my shoulder isn't hurting, that's the miracle of pain medication. Where's Reid?"

"Still in surgery. Your doctor came into Hotch's room when I was sitting with him and he told us that you had come out of surgery. You'll be fine but you'll have to go through some physical therapy to get your shoulder back to one hundred percent. He was able to give us some information on Reid."

Morgan sensed that the news wasn't good. "What's wrong?"

"When he spoke to us, he explained that they were having trouble controlling the bleeding, the person who repaired the wound did a poor job and Reid is experiencing complications, the knife caused more damage than we thought. The doctor told Hotch that Reid is in a delicate state but that they are doing all they can to help him."

"Is he going to make it?" Morgan asked.

"They're confident but they are being honest with us. He'll make it, Morgan. He's Reid, he has to make it."

"I didn't protect him in that building, it's my job to protect him and I failed. I should have fought more."

"Morgan, that man kept us all apart and injured you, even Reid didn't want you doing something reckless. You do protect him, you helped him when the unsub cut and burned him with that knife. The most important thing we can do is hope that he comes down here and we have to hope that we'll help him recover from everything he's gone through. I don't think any of us are going to get over what happened any time soon. They're going to bring him to this room when he comes of surgery, Rossi and Hotch convinced the doctors that having you two together would be good for your recovery."

"I'll stay with him through his entire recovery," Morgan vowed.

* * *

"I can't find where he's bleeding from," the surgeon shook his head. "Hang two more units of blood. We have to find out where this bleeding is coming from."

The surgeon snapped his head up as the monitor began to beep rapidly. "He's crashing."

* * *

_Reid opened his eyes and found himself in one of his old lecture halls, the entire hall was empty but something was playing from the projector onto the screen. Moments of his childhood played on the screen, moments that involved him learning how to ride a bike and sitting with his mother while she read to him._

_"Spencer, you have a choice to make."_

_He looked to his right and found himself staring at Maeve, her brown hair flowing down her back and a smile on her face. "Maeve, I don't understand."_

_"You have a choice to make," she said as she got to her feet. "We don't have much time either. You need to choose to live or choose to die."_

_He looked to his stomach and found blood soaking through his shirt. "I'm dying," he whispered._

_Maeve held his hand. "I love you, Spencer Reid, but I'm not ready for you to die. We'll be together again when the time is right. You have a family that needs you. Please, choose to live."_

* * *

"I found the site of the bleeding," the surgeon smiled. He brought out a clamp and stopped the bleeding.

"His levels are coming back and his heart rate is improving."

"We've got to get the rest of this cleaned up and fixed. He's not out of the woods yet."

* * *

**Four hours later**

Morgan woke after hearing a metal clanging noise, he opened his eyes and immediately felt more awake when he realised that they were bringing Reid's bed into his room. He shook Garcia's shoulder and woke her up too. "Garcia, it's Reid."

Garcia woke up and quickly got to her feet, she stayed back as the nurses finished hooking him up to the different machines and finished hanging the IV's. They left and she walked to his bed, she picked up his hand and kissed it. "Hey, baby boy. We're here, your safe now."

"He's not out of the woods yet," Hotch's voice spoke from behind her. He came up to the bed and looked down at Reid. "The infection is serious but they've started him on a powerful course of antibiotics and cleaned out the infected cuts. They're going to scar badly due to the crude burning of the cuts. They almost lost him in surgery, the knife had caused more damage than we thought, he was bleeding internally but they managed to find the source of the bleeding and stop it. He's on blood transfusions till his levels come up. Two broken ribs, a fracture in his cheekbone and there was some damage to the nerves in his wrist. The cut was deep. He also has bruising over most of his body from a beating."

"I'm going to kill the bitch who did this to him," Garcia snapped angrily. "I want to kill that man and find his bitch partner. Reid doesn't deserve any of this, he's a good man and they hurt him so much. He's fighting for his life and it breaks my heart."

She broke down and began to cry. "He's innocent."

"We'll find the partner," Hotch promised. "For now, we have the bastard that did this to Reid. His name is Robert Dorne, he lives mostly off the grid but Kevin managed to find his identity. He's staying silent for now."

"Let me in the room with him," Morgan gritted his jaw.

"Your place is here, Morgan, your shoulder will take some time to completely heal and I'm giving you an order now, your job is to keep an eye on Reid and be here for him. The others and myself will focus on finding the partner. Garcia, Cruz is sending agents to interview us and that includes you. I need you to come with me down the hall for a little while."

"Reid just got here."

"I know, Garcia," Hotch nodded. "The sooner we do it, the sooner you can come back here."

* * *

She looked at the room as Penelope Garcia and the one she remembered talking to a long time ago, Agent Hotchner, left it. She knew there was no way she could get in there with the rest of the team just down the hall, she brushed a hand through her hair and made her way to the exit. She would return in the night and kill him in his sleep. Spencer would pay for making her lose her child, her sweet daughter.

She had lost everything and she had nothing to lose with the disease running through her body. She would join her husband and daughter soon, but not until she completed her work. She'd fight the disease long enough to get revenge.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm happy that you all liked the last chapter and I have confirmed a identity of a certain woman unsub in this chapter. I know I'm evil and I just love it. The part with Maeve in the last chapter is my favourite part of it, I love writing scenes like that. Oh and yes, I've brought out the cliffhanger queen again. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**I also just wanted to recommend another writer, her name is Silverwrym and she's a great writer and I love her stories. Seriously, if you're all looking for something to read, she's got some great fics. She's left me on cliffhangers that make me want to hand over the cliffhanger queen crown.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're awesome and you're all just my little wonders. I love you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt a darkness weighing down on his mind, he could hear voices and a faint beeping sound, something soft was holding his hand. He wanted to know what was happening, he felt hot but he wasn't in as much pain as he remembered being in. Fighting through the darkness, he managed to move his eyes but not his eyelids, he tried again and found his eyes fluttering open. He struggled to focus at first but found comfort and support from Garcia's voice as she continued to speak to him.

"Hey, Reid. Come on, you can do it, just open your eyes because I want to see those brown eyes."

"G-Garcia," he rasped as he opened his eyes fully to see her above him. A straw touched his lips and he rejoiced at the water that touched his tongue, he continued to drink but let out a small whine when the water got taken away from him.

"You can't drink too much too fast," she said gently. "I'm so happy to see you awake. Don't move too much, you've been through surgery and you're safe now."

"I don't feel good," he whispered. He didn't have the strength to talk properly, he barely had the strength to stay awake.

"I know you don't but you'll feel better soon. You've been asleep most of the day, you only came down to us last night. You're suffering from a bad infection and it's taking some time to get rid of it, you've been hurt badly but you'll be right as rain in no time."

He heard a shuffling from somewhere. He let out a soft smile as Morgan came into view, his arm was in a sling but Reid was happy to see his best friend alive. "Hey, pretty boy, it's good to see you awake."

"I won't moan at you for being out of bed," Garcia smiled at Morgan.

Reid couldn't help but focus on the injuries both his friends had, Garcia had a swollen and very bruised cheek while Morgan had a slinged arm which Reid knew was because of the damage the stabbing had caused to his shoulder. He felt a tear roll down the side of his face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Morgan asked.

"I'm sorry," he hiccupped before feeling the little strength he had waning. "He hurt you because of me, he hit Garcia because of me. It's all my fault. I did something to deserve all this but I don't know what I did. Is everyone okay? What about Henry, Will and JJ?"

"Calm down," Garcia soothed. "None of this is your fault and you did nothing to deserve this. Everyone is alive and well, we have the man who hurt you in custody and we're going to find his partner. Henry is fine and so is Will. Don't cry, baby boy."

Reid opened his mouth to talk but couldn't find his voice, his eyes slid shut again and he welcomed the dark slumber that had come to claim him.

* * *

Garcia shook her head as she watched Reid go back so sleep. "He doesn't have the strength to stay awake for long. I'm happy he didn't realise he was on morphine."

"He won't be happy about being on morphine but the doctors said he needed it, he isn't strong enough to fight an infection, heal and be in agony. What worries me is that he didn't ask about the pain medication, surely he realised he wasn't in much pain."

"He barely had the strength to talk to us, Morgan, he needs time to heal physically and even more time after that to heal emotionally."

They turned when the door opened. Rossi walked into the room with Blake.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Blake asked Morgan.

"Reid was awake," Morgan sighed. He went back to his bed when Rossi gave him a look and pointed to the empty bed.

"How is he?" Rossi questioned.

"He's not doing great but he'll be okay soon enough," Garcia said. "The infection is taking most of his strength. What are you doing here?"

"We have news about the partner and it isn't good, we know who it is," Blake answered.

"Who's the partner?"

"It's Mary Donovan, Maeve's mother. Her DNA was found on the glass we found at the scene."

"No!" Garcia gasped before rising to her feet. "Why would she do this to him? Reid loved Maeve and he never did anything to her. He was there the day she died and he's never been the same since."

"We don't think she's mentally stable," Rossi explained. "We found empty medication bottles and chemo drugs at the place we got held. Kevin did some looking for us and we found out that her husband committed suicide not long after Maeve's death. It's possible she blames Reid for the death of her husband and the death of her daughter. She's ill and I don't think she cares what happens to herself now."

"Why did her husband commit suicide?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"We're aren't sure but I have theory," Blake said. "He had lost his daughter and he was about to lose his wife too. I think grief combined with an impending fate of more grief just became too much for him to bear. Reid's still in danger, we have to keep him safe. Mary Donovan has nothing to lose now and she's not about to stop."

"He can't know," Garcia shook her head. "Reid can never know, he wouldn't be able to take it."

"You know he'll find out," Morgan sighed. "We'll tell him but we'll hold off and let him get stronger. He needs to stay strong to get better."

"There is a guard posted outside the door, we've been ordered to go home and get some rest by the Cruz. Hotch isn't happy, he wants to end this but we either go home, get rest and stay on this case or be taken off this case completely. Garcia, that means you too," Rossi smiled sadly.

"I don't want to," she protested. "I want to stay and look after Reid."

"Baby girl, you've barely slept, you need to go home and get some rest. I'm here, I'll make sure he is okay."

Garcia walked over to Morgan and kissed his forehead. "Call me if anything happens, please look after him."

"I'll look after him."

* * *

**An hour later**

Morgan was breaking the rules again and he didn't care, he sat on the edge of Reid's bed and held his little brother's hand.

"Hey, kid. I just wanted to say sorry for not protecting you in that place and I'm sorry about putting my hand over your mouth. I just couldn't bear hearing Garcia cry and you screaming, I'm sorry if I scared you. I know you're going to need a lot of help and support after what happened and I'm going to always be here for you. We all hated not being able to stop him when he put you in that coffin and I promise he'll pay for that. You're innocent and you don't deserve any of this. I know you loved Maeve and I know you miss her. What happened has never been your fault."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Mary waited patiently in the waiting area reading a magazine. She had chosen a black wig to wear, her own hair was gone now and it was easy to change her appearance. She was a patient woman and knew her chance would come. Fifteen minutes passed and that chance arrived.

"I need some help here," a nurse shouted from a nearby room, the guard ran swiftly to help them contain a mentally ill patient. She rushed out of her seat and entered the room before the guard could see her. Taking a small metal bar from her bag, she barred the door and looked to one of the two beds. The bigger agent was asleep, she had watched the nurse bring him his pain medication. Quiet as a mouse, she walked over to Spencer's bedside and stared at him.

"You cost me everything," she whispered into his ear. "She's dead because you brought her out into the open and I lost my husband because she died. You should have died and she should have lived. I wanted you to experience much more pain but our time got cut short. Goodbye, Spencer. This is what you deserve."

Mary came away and brought a large cloth of her bag, she folded it and put her bag down. Putting the cloth over his mouth and nose, she pressed down and used her other hand to switch off the heart monitor. She watched as Spencer began to struggle and buck in his sleep as air no longer reached his lungs.

"It'll be over soon," she whispered. "For both of us."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so for those who read my other story, Dreamwalker, I'm unable to update that tonight as I'm dealing with a new problem with my health. Nothing serious I hope but overnight I've developed a rash and while not unbearable I have no idea what has caused it. I've not had a lot of time to write today and the only reason you all have this update is because most of it got done yesterday. I'm really sorry and I promise you'll have a nice long chapter for Dreamwalker tomorrow. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it's okay. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're brilliant and I love all the reviews. Yes, to those who guessed Mary Donovan, Maeve's mother, you were right all along. Again, your reviews bring a smile to my face. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan felt something pull him from his sleep, it wasn't a noise that woke him up but the lack of a noise, he opened his eyes and felt something was wrong. He turned around and felt his heart go cold at the sight he was looking at. Mary Donovan was pressing a cloth down over Reid's nose and mouth, he watched as Reid slumped back to the bed and stopped struggling in his sleep. "NO!"

He stormed out of bed, ignoring the pain of his shoulder, he rushed over before Mary could react and pushed her to the floor. He heard a banging noise and realised she had barred the door. He yanked away the pole to see the guard outside. "Restrain her now."

Morgan rushed to Reid and panicked when he realised he wasn't breathing. "I need some help in here!"

A young nurse and Reid's doctor ran into the room.

"Please help him, he's not breathing," Morgan pleaded as another nurse brought him back to his bed.

"No! He has to die," Mary screamed. "He cost me everything and he doesn't deserve to live."

Rushing off the bed, Morgan found more hands holding him back from Mary. "He loved her, Mrs Donovan, he loved her with all his heart and it's not his fault what happened. You've destroyed him with what you've done."

"He destroyed her," Mary spat back. "I've lost everything."

"Get him back in bed," the doctor ordered before looking to Mary. "Get her out of here too."

"Keep her in a room till my team gets here," Morgan called. "She's wanted and she's going to pay.

"He's breathing again," the nurse smiled. Morgan watched as Reid's eyes fluttered open for a second, he couldn't focus on anything and had started to try fight the nurses, his struggles were small and weak.

"Kid, calm down, they're trying to help you."

* * *

The entire team came down to the hospital, Garcia and JJ went in a different direction to the others, they would deal with Mary Donovan later. For now, they both just wanted to check on Reid and Morgan. "I can't believe this," JJ fumed as they walked. "Spence loved Maeve and her death devastated him, he's never got over it. Mary has done so much to him and he's going to feel that devastation all over again."

"She tried to kill him, JJ. Without Morgan waking up, she could have suffocated him and just walked away. Just wait till I get my hands on her."

They came to the room and walked in, Morgan was sitting on the side of the bed and was holding Reid's hand. He turned and gave them a sad smile. "Hey."

"How is he?" Garcia asked as she went over with JJ.

"He's asleep, the doctors said that he'd be fine, he wasn't deprived of oxygen long enough to cause any damage. They aren't sure he will even remember being attacked," Morgan answered. "They checked up on his vitals and the infection has started to go which is good news. Where is Mary Donovan?"

"She's being held in a room on the second floor, the others have gone to see her, they want answers. We all want answers," JJ said before hugging him. "You saved him."

"It's strange, most people can't get to sleep because of a noise but I know what woke me up," he sighed. "I couldn't hear the sound of his heart monitor and that woke me up, she had turned it off and when I looked over to the bed, he stopped struggling and stopped breathing."

"JJ," a small voice came from the bed. They looked down to see Reid with his eyes open.

"Hey, Spence," she smiled. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel so good," he licked his lips. "Was someone here before?"

"No," Garcia said quickly. "You had a bit of a bad dream earlier, your fever was high but it's coming down now."

Morgan and JJ exchanged a look but both agreed with Garcia's judgement, they didn't want Reid knowing unless he had to know. He wasn't strong enough to deal with the mental trauma that would come from finding out the mother of the woman he loved had planned everything and had tried to kill him with her own hands. Reid closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

"He doesn't find out about what happened until he's strong enough," Garcia said sternly. "I won't have him suffering so much pain in one go."

* * *

Hotch stared at Mary through the window, he remembered talking to her when Maeve got abducted by Diane Turner and she'd been so different, he looked at Rossi and Blake. "I'm going in on my own."

"Why?" Blake demanded. "We have every right to confront her after what she's done."

"I'm controlling how I feel," Hotch began. "I can't have anyone going in there and losing control. I sent Garcia and JJ to Reid for that exact reason. Blake, you're angry and I know you want to take revenge on her for what she's done. Rossi, that goes for you too. I'm struggling to stay calm but I know I have to."

"We'll stay out here," Rossi informed him. "You don't want me in that room. I've confronted countless killers but not like this. I took care of Reid in that place and heard him cry out when that son of a bitch hurt him. A son of a bitch she hired. I don't think I'll stay calm if I go in there."

"I'll keep an eye on Rossi," Blake nodded.

"It's okay to admit that you can't do it," Rossi said. "You witnessed Reid get stabbed and we all heard him screaming inside that coffin."

"Just go, Hotch," Blake looked away as she spoke.

Hotch turned around and walked into the room, he didn't say a word till he sat down in front of Mary. He pulled out his phone and pressed record. "Why did you do it?"

"You know why, Agent Hotchner. I've lost everything because of that man."

"Spencer never hurt you, Maeve or your husband."

"He brought her out of hiding and he's the reason my little girl died. Maeve had a strong future ahead of her and he killed her."

"Diane Turner, Maeve's stalker, killed your daughter and Spencer witnessed her death. He still loves her even though he can never be with her. Her death devastated him when she died and he's never been the same. I've known him for a long time and he changed the day he lost her. Spencer didn't kill your daughter or give your husband the overdose."

"Don't talk about my husband!" she snapped. "You sit there with everything still in front of you. I sit here and I feel the sickness inside of me and now I don't find strength, I find failure. I don't care what any of you say, he deserves to die and you're supposed to see. You let him kill my daughter and I wanted you to feel the pain I feel."

"I doubt you'll live long enough to face trial, not after what I've seen in your medical records. We are all feeling pain," Hotch stoically informed her. "Derek Morgan watched you momentarily kill Spencer in that bed. Back at the place you held us, we had to listen to him screaming in that metal coffin and we watched as that man you hired stabbed him in stomach. Penelope Garcia had to hear him scream and had to watch that man carve and burn Spencer. I held Spencer through cell bars as he shook and bled."

"I should have let him die then and there," she muttered. "I got greedy though and wanted him to suffer more."

"He'll never suffer again," Hotch said before standing up and turning off the recording. "Off the record, I hope you go to hell. If there is a heaven, I'm sure Maeve is there and one day, maybe Spencer will join her. In hell, you'll never see her again. He isn't responsible for their deaths but I swear, if you had succeeded in killing Spencer, I would have been responsible for your death."

He stormed out of the room and walked past Blake and Rossi without saying a word. He made it to the men's bathroom and went to the sink, he splashed his tired face and gripped the edge of the sink to stay calm. After a few minutes, he made his way to Reid's room and walked in. The others stayed silent as he went to the bed. He went into his pocket and brought out a picture he had picked up before coming to the hospital.

"Here you go, Reid. I thought you would want her close," he smiled gently before slipping the picture into Reid's hand. A picture of Maeve, a woman who none of them would forget anytime soon.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It would be nice for Reid not to find out but as you all know, I like torturing Reid both physically and emotionally. I absolutely loved writing the Hotch moment in the last chapter. I'm fine now and I can see my movie on Friday. I had an allergic reaction to taking some vitamin D tablets but I feel fine now. Thank god for antihistamines. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're just the best readers in the world and I adore you all. I bow to you. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes my own**

Waking up, he found himself in the hospital again, his eyes opened after a few moments and he took a gentle breath in, he put his hand to his stomach and flinched as he remembered being stabbed. He remembered the pain and the way his scream caught in his throat, the thing he remembered the most was crawling to Hotch, seeking comfort before he thought he was going to die. He frowned gently when he realised he wasn't in pain, he looked to the IV connected to a large machine and shook his head. "No," he whispered. "Get it out."

A strong hand came down on his hand, he looked up to see Morgan above him. "Morgan, get it out. I don't want it."

"Kid, you need it," Morgan sighed. "Your body has gone through hell and it's still going through that hell, your heart can't take on the stress. I promise that you won't get addicted again, I'm here and so is the rest of the team. They'll be back soon, they needed some rest."

"Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine, everyone is safe and you're on the mend. We have the man who hurt you in custody and the person who hired him."

"Who hired him?" Reid asked.

"You know that I will always tell you everything but I need you to save your strength for a while before I tell you, I promise once you're strong enough, you'll know everything."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Reid said before letting out a small cough.

"It'll be difficult at first but we'll help you through it all, you just have to wait."

"Why do I have to wait? You wouldn't keep it from me unless it was serious. Morgan, I want to know what I did to deserve everything I went through in the warehouse."

"This is for your own good," Morgan shook his head. "Get better and I'll tell you everything, you're not ready to hear what we have to tell you. Focus on the fact that you're alive and that we are all safe. Trust me."

"I do trust you," Reid said. "I trust you but I want answers soon."

As Reid moved his hand, he realised something was under it, he grabbed it and held up his hand to see it. He smiled and held the picture of Maeve close to his chest. "Where did you get this?"

"I didn't get it, Hotch got it from your apartment. He took pictures of your place and showed them to us. Your living room and hall are a mess."

"I fought him but he was stronger, he threw me into the table and then put me in a strange hold, I only remember waking up in the cell after that. How bad am I?"

"You'll be okay but it'll take some time," Morgan smiled at him. "We almost lost you though."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were in surgery, they had trouble controlling the bleeding, the person who tried to fix it did a very bad job. They told us that they had lost you on the table once. You being the fighter I know you are, you fought back and you got your heart beating again."

"Maeve did, I didn't," Reid admitted, he remembered the lecture hall and Maeve all too clearly.

"You aren't making sense, kid."

"I was in a lecture hall and my life was on the screen, she spoke and I turned to see her. She still looks beautiful and she said I had a choice to make. I could choose to live or choose to die. My stomach and shirt became covered with blood and I knew I was dying. She said she didn't want me to die and that we'd be together when the time was right and that my family needed me and that I needed to get back. She wanted me to choose life, so I did. I would never refuse her anything."

"Do you think all of that was real?" Morgan asked. He felt shaken by what Reid had told him. Maeve had saved him while her mother had tried to kill him while he was sleeping in his hospital bed.

"I don't care if it was or wasn't real," Spencer sighed. "She was there and she looked beautiful, it kept me alive. It was real enough for me."

He held the picture close to him and closed his eyes, exhaustion still ruling his body.

Morgan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he didn't want to tell Reid that Mary Donovan was responsible for everything. He wanted to keep him in the dark but he knew that wasn't an option. Reid would know a lie and he wanted answers sooner rather than later.

* * *

Hotch felt relaxed and happy as he played with his son, Beth was next to him and had made him a cup of coffee to calm him down. He couldn't get over how scared he'd been back in his cell, he was usually so calm in situations like that but he had almost lost control. Beth and Jack meant everything to him, he loved them and he didn't know what he would do if he lost them.

"I love you both, you know that, don't you?" he stated.

"We know," Beth smiled before kissing his forehead.

"We love you too, dad," Jack beamed. "I'm happy you're safe too."

Hotch smiled at them and let out a gentle sigh. His mind flashed back to his talk with Mary Donovan, he remembered the wild look in her eyes and the rage in her voice when she had spoken about killing Reid.

* * *

JJ carried Henry through the hospital, he had stayed close to her after everything at the warehouse building where they'd been kept. They came to Reid and Morgan's room but she stopped outside the door. "Henry, Uncle Spence is very poorly but he's getting better. Are you sure you want to see him?"

"I want to see him, mommy," Henry nodded. JJ walked in slowly and brought Henry over to Reid's bedside. Morgan was out like a light and she could hear him snoring.

"Mommy, is he really getting better?"

"Yes, he is. It just takes time for him to get better."

"Henry," Reid smiled from the bed. "Henry, is that you?"

Reid woke up in the bed and smiled at the sight of his godson, he pressed the control and raised the back of his bed. JJ put Henry on the edge of the bed and watched as he gave Reid a hug. "Hey, Uncle Spence."

"Hey, Henry, I'm so happy you're safe. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and make sure you are getting better."

"He didn't believe us," JJ shrugged. "How are you doing, Spence?"

"Better than I was back in the building, I'm not happy about a certain medicine," he said before glancing to the morphine drip.

"You need that medicine, it'll help you get better quicker."

Henry lifted his hand up and traced the bruising along Reid's swollen cheek, he let a sad smile come across his face and then laid on Reid's chest. Reid noticed this and looked at his godson. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"I heard mommy and daddy talking, they said you got hurt protecting us," Henry sniffled. JJ's eyes widened and she brushed a hand through her hair as she tried to think of something to say.

"I did get hurt and it was to protect you, your mommy and your daddy but I wanted to protect you. I'll always want to protect you. I love you all and you're my family. Henry, I'm fine and soon I'll be better and I'll be able to kick your butt on your racing game. Don't feel sad because then I'll feel sad."

"You can't win on my racing game," Henry giggled. "You don't know the buttons."

"I've taken lessons from your daddy and now I can kick your butt on that game. I'll prove it when I'm out of this bed. Promise me that you'll smile and be happy, I don't like it when you're sad."

"Pinky promise that you'll get better," Henry said before holding out his pinky finger. Reid brought up his good hand and stretched out his pinky, he hooked it around Henry's pinky finger.

"I promise I'll get better."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm very sorry for not updating for the last two days but I had some computer trouble and I've spent the last two days salvaging my laptop. I've got it back to normal now but I lost a little data but luckily I had most of it backed up. For those who read Dreamwalker, I'm putting that on temporary hiatus for this week due to personal reasons, I'll still be updating Life behind the closed door and this story. I'm sorry to those reading it but I just need this week to think on that story and think about some things going on in my life. One update a day is what I can do this week and is what I want to do so I'll be alternating between my other two stories. I hope you all understand. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're awesome and just so amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked down the hospital corridor slowly, he didn't feel up to it but the doctors had insisted that he start to move about more. He was thankful for Garcia supporting him. His body had not yet recovered from everything that his attacker had done to him. The infection had cleared up but he still felt sick and tired most of the time. He felt stupid for feeling this way but he couldn't think of another way to feel most of the time. He had cried the first time he had seen the thick and horrible wounds on his shoulder and chest. They looked disgusting and would take more time to heal than he wanted. Garcia had stayed by his side for most of his time in the hospital, she had held his hand and comforted him when he cried, she would talk to him and had even brought some things from his home. The same home that he'd been beaten and kidnapped from.

He let out a small moan and pressed his hand to his stomach.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"No, I want to go back to my room, I don't think I can do much more walking."

"Okay," she said. "Let's go back."

They stayed silent as they made their way back to his room, he got back into bed with Garcia's help but felt exhausted. He looked at Garcia and wanted answers. "Who was the other person? Who paid that man to take us?"

"You're not strong enough to know yet," she said, turning away from him.

"I want to know, I'm strong enough," he shook his head before getting angry. "TELL ME!"

Garcia jumped and turned back to him. "I won't be the one to tell you. If you want answers, then ask one of the others but I don't want to tell you. I just can't, Reid. I had to watch that man cut and burn you, I heard you scream and I couldn't comfort you. Don't make me tell you. I don't want to see you get upset."

"Get one of the others then. I trust you all with my life but I can't abide you all keeping secrets from me. Emily kept secrets and that caused so much pain. I don't like secrets. I'm going to sleep for a while and when I wake up, I want someone here to talk to me and to tell me the truth of everything that happened. I want the name the person who wanted this done to me."

* * *

Hotch sat at his bedside when he woke up, he blinked and let out a small cough. "You're the one to tell me."

"I helped bring you into the BAU and I was there and held you after he stabbed you. I'm the leader of this team and I wanted to tell you the truth. We held back the truth to keep you from the emotional trauma and the pain. You've been through enough so I'm going to ask you. Do you really want to know who hired that man to hurt you and even kill you?"

"Tell me," Reid insisted. "I need to know."

"He got hired by Mary Donovan, Maeve's mother."

Reid felt everything inside of him tighten, he struggled to think for a moment. "I don't understand."

"She blames you for Maeve's death and the death of her husband. Her husband committed suicide not long after Maeve's death. He couldn't face losing his daughter and losing his wife in the future. Mary Donovan's cancer is now terminal and she hasn't long to live. She cashed in her life insurance policy and sold everything to get her revenge on you. She blames you because she thinks you brought Maeve out in the open which led Diane Turner to find her and kill her. She's not mentally stable anymore, Reid. Please don't think any of this is your fault. You loved Maeve and you're not responsible for her death."

"Please go," Reid said suddenly. "Just go."

"I'm not leaving."

"I loved Maeve," Reid shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "I loved her with all my heart and I still do. I didn't kill her. Hotch, I didn't kill her. Did I?"

Hotch rushed to the bed and wrapped his arms around Reid. He remembered doing the same back in the warehouse. "You didn't kill her. You loved her and you were willing to give everything to save her. Mary hasn't accepted that Diane would have found Maeve eventually."

"She ordered him to do everything," Reid said, his voice shaking. "I can't believe it. Oh god, it's all my fault. I didn't save Maeve and she lost everything. It's my fault you got taken and hurt."

The heart monitor began to beep faster and faster and Reid got more and more upset. A nurse came in. "What's going on?"

"He's getting upset," Hotch quickly explained. "I can't calm him down."

Reid's doctor walked in a few seconds later. The nurse explained what was happening.

"Get me a sedative."

The nurse got a sedative and gave it to the doctor. He injected it into the IV and Hotch watched as Reid's eyes closed and as his body went limp.

"Why did he get upset?" the doctor asked.

"He demanded the truth and I told him the truth. I don't think this is the last we've seen of him like this."

* * *

_'NO! Wait!'_

_His own voice echoed in his mind, he was back on the warehouse where Diane had killed Maeve and herself. He fell to his knees and watched as the puddle of blood continued to grow. The tears never stopped flowing as he stared at her body. She was dead and nothing he could ever do would bring her back. He crawled forward and grabbed her cold hand. "Maeve, I'm so sorry. I failed you. I love you, I'll always love you."_

_He looked up as Mary Donovan appeared from the doorway, she walked forward with a gun in her hand and tears down her cheeks. "It's all your fault, Spencer Reid."_

_"No," he shook his head, trying to deny it but deep down he knew it was his fault. "I'm so sorry, I love her and I want her back. I wanted to protect her."_

_"YOU FAILED HER!" Mary screamed at him. "You're responsible for my husband's death and for my daughter's death. You can go to hell."_

_She raised the gun and put it to his head. "You deserve this. It's all your fault."_

_"Do it," he pleaded before holding the gun with her and putting it to his head. "Kill me, just do it. Finish it!"_

_"You're a monster, Spencer Reid. My daughter was an angel and she got murdered by a monster."_

_She pulled the trigger._

* * *

He opened his eyes and gasped, his cheeks were wet with salty tears and he struggled to control everything inside of him. A strong hand came to hold his own. "Kid, it's Morgan. Look at me, I need you to calm down."

"Let her do it," he cried. "Let Mary kill me. It's all my fault, Morgan."

"No, it isn't," Morgan said adamantly. "You didn't kill Maeve, Diane Turner killed her. You loved Maeve and I know deep down that you know that. Mary isn't mentally stable and she almost killed you back in that warehouse. She made us watch you get tortured and she ordered your death. Don't you dare say you want to let Mary kill you."

"I deserve everything I got," Reid said numbly before letting out a hitched breath. "Why did Maeve save me? Why did Maeve tell me to choose life?"

Morgan watched Reid struggle with everything he had learned, he turned to Reid's morphine drip and turned up the level, he watched as the machine administered the morphine. Reid let out a small moan before falling asleep again.

"I'm so sorry, kid. Just rest and we'll talk later. None of this was your fault and Maeve told you to come back to us because she knows that it wasn't your fault. She loves you and she's still waiting for you. I'm going to tell you this again when you wake up but I can't watch you cry. Not after what happened in the warehouse."

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just want to say a big sorry for not updating for the last few days and I have to make this announcement. I can no longer keep up with my daily updates. I know that a lot of you love that about my stories and it is also one of my trademarks too. I just can't do it anymore, I've done it for nearly two years, perhaps more and I'm at a stage in my life where I'm dealing with a lot of things and I'm having some exhaustion issues too. I'll be updating every two to three days, I won't leave it longer than that because I know a lot of you look forward to my updates. I think that in the long run this will improve my writing and give you an even better story. From now on, my two current fanfics will get updated together every two to three days while Dreamwalker is on Hiatus for the next week or so. I really hope you all understand but if I was to try keep up a daily update pace, I'm going to burn out. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're amazing and just the best readers in the world. I hope you all like the ending to this chapter too. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

Reid woke up and felt numb as he remembered everything Hotch had told him and everything that Morgan had told him. Maeve's mother had ordered his death and had asked that man to abuse, burn and torture him. He closed his eyes and felt sick inside. She was out there and she still wanted him dead, he didn't know what to do. Reid felt torn between giving Maeve what she wanted and giving Mary what she wanted. He couldn't forget being in the lecture room and seeing Maeve, her brown hair and brown eyes bringing joy to his heart. She wanted him to live while Mary Donovan wanted him dead. He was alone in the hospital room but could hear Blake and Rossi outside his room. His eyes traveled to the morphine drip, he moved his hand to the control button and pressed it to the lowest setting he could get it down to.

The door opened, Blake and Rossi walked in and smiled at him gently. "Hey, Reid," Blake greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Lost," he said, his voice shaking. "I don't know what to do now."

"You get better and live your life again, you know that Maeve would want you to do that," Rossi said.

"Her mother wants me dead, Rossi. I miss Maeve so much but I did everything I could to save her, I did everything but it wasn't enough. Morgan and you all told me that I did enough. I didn't pull the trigger."

"Mary Donovan is not mentally stable and she's getting sicker, she has a month left at the most, not even that the doctors think. She's shifting the blame to you but we all know and you know that you didn't kill Maeve, you're not responsible for Maeve's death. Diane Turner is the one who took her away from you and you know that. I know you feel lost now but you'll find your way again, we're all here to help you get through this and to find your way again," Blake assured him before holding his hand.

"Can you tell the doctors to stop turning all the lights out? I just need the little one on. I wake up sometimes and it's dark, I get a little scared."

"We'll tell them."

"When it gets dark, my mind goes back to the coffin," he bit his lip and took then took a deep breath.

Rossi and Blake both looked at each other as they remembered hearing Reid scream and cry inside the coffin. Rossi came over and put his hand on Reid's unharmed shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I know about Tobias and so does Blake, we know that scared you being in that coffin."

"I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see you all."

"You're not a bad singer," Blake said as she tried to lighten the mood. Reid let out a small smile before moving his hand to the cuts on his shoulder and chest, burned and ones that would scar, he had other scars but these would never leave him and their message felt much more personal.

"It was the only thing I could think of. My mom loves Bob Dylan songs and she likes the song I sang a little better than some others. Sometimes it's not even about remembering being hurt. That man shoved that knife into Morgan's shoulder and I couldn't stop it. He hit Garcia so hard too."

"None of it was your fault, you were in a lot of pain and we all got so scared because we thought we were going to lose you," Rossi sighed. "I want you to focus on getting better, the doctors think you'll be ready to leave here in the next few days."

"I'd like that," Reid nodded before pressing his lips together. He was starting to feel the pain over his body again.

"What's wrong?" Blake frowned.

Reid didn't answer her but Rossi spotted the morphine drip immediately. "Reid, you're still in pain, we can all see that. Why did you put the morphine down to the lowest level?"

"I don't want it, I don't deserve it and it'll take me down a path that I don't want to go down."

Rossi stepped forward and turned up the morphine again. Reid went to undo what he had done but Rossi took his hand and placed it back to the bed. "You don't deserve any pain and you went through enough in that damn place."

"I want to see Mary when I leave here in a few days."

"No!" Blake shook her head. "That's never going to happen."

"I'll see her one way or another, don't tell me what to do. I want to talk to her, I want answers and I want to tell her myself that I didn't cause Maeve's death. I need to do this if I have any hope of moving on."

* * *

**A few days later**

Reid allowed JJ to help him get dressed, he had a long recovery ahead of him and his entire body still protested any movement he made, especially his shoulder. It was still healing and wasn't in a hurry to give him a break. JJ slipped on his shoes and helped him into the wheelchair. "How are you feeling, Spence?"

"Barely different from how I've felt since everything began," he sighed. "What floor is she on?"

Mary Donovan was in a room under guard in the hospital, she was in no condition to escape but Hotch had insisted when he found out she'd been brought into the same hospital. She had collapsed in jail and now needed long-term care.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him.

"I'm sure, I have to do this. I can't walk around and know that she's going to die thinking that I had a hand in the murder of her daughter. I want to have answers and maybe even put her mind at peace."

JJ remained silent and pushed the wheelchair out of the room, they arrived on the sixth floor. Hotch and Morgan greeted them as they came out of the elevator.

"I wish you would change your mind."

"I wish people would stop telling me what to do," Reid glared at Morgan. "I want to do this so don't try to stop me."

"You're about to talk to the woman who ordered your death, she wanted us all to watch you die too. Reid, she's not mentally stable and I doubt she'll listen to what you have to say. The nurses say that she sleeps most of the time."

"I know and if she's asleep, I've made a plan for that. Did you bring what I asked?"

Hotch handed a medium wooden box to him, he opened it and let his fingers travel over Maeve's letters to him. He even had the letters he had sent her now, the team had got them after she died. "JJ, give me my letter."

JJ handed him a thick envelope with the letter he had written for Mary. He placed it on top of all the letters and closed the box again. "Let's go."

"I'll take him," Hotch said to JJ and took over the wheelchair. Hotch pushed open the door and pushed Reid into the room. Mary was indeed asleep, her hair was gone, her face was pale and you could see her bones supporting her flesh. He closed his eyes. He went over to the bed and placed the box on the bedside table. He wasn't going to wake her.

"Hello, Mrs Donovan," he spoke in a gentle voice. "I just wanted to come and tell you that I'm not angry with you. I have no idea what it feels like to lose a child but I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. All of this is in my letter but I need to say it. I love your daughter to this day and I know I always will. She was my equal in every way and I know that if she had survived, we would have become something wonderful. I think that we would have had some of the smartest kids ever and we would have made each other happy. I didn't kill her, Mrs Donovan, I wanted to die so she could live and part of me will always wish that Diane Turner had killed me instead of her. I watched her die and I couldn't save her. Your daughter was the most amazing and beautiful woman to walk this earth, she gave me hope at my darkest hour and one day, when I leave this world, I hope she's waiting for me. I won't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive, I'm not angry with you because I know what grief can do to someone but I ask that you understand that I love your daughter, I miss her and that I didn't harm her. In the box are all my letters to her and all her letters to me. I'm sorry you got sick and lost your husband but I hope what I've done can give you some resemblance of peace."

Reid blinked and felt tears on the edge of his eyes, he turned to look at Hotch. "I think I want to go home now."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for being so understanding about everything in my life, I will take care of myself but I promise to update every few days, I won't leave you without a dose of Reid whump for more than that. I chose to do Reid talking to Mary like that because I find that Reid is an understanding man and that he's also in touch with himself more than the other men of Criminal Minds. I loved writing it and will admit to getting a little emotional when writing it. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're awesome and just wonderful. I love you all so much. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

Reid laid in the king size bed, surrounded with a wall of colourful pillows and things thanks to Garcia. He was staying with Morgan till he recovered fully, they wouldn't let him stay alone. He kept thinking about the hospital and his words to Mary Donovan. The team all looked at him as if he had lost his mind about what had happened to him. They all felt anger to Mary but he found it hard to. He felt anger at the man who had tortured him, he had no doubt that the man liked to do what he did in his own time and without payment sometimes. He wasn't angry with Mary, he just couldn't find it inside of himself. Mary had lost everything and was facing death alone and in pain and part of him wished he could have stayed at her side and helped her till the end. A penance for failing to protect Maeve. He hoped the letters gave her some understanding to how much he loved Maeve and how much he missed her.

The sun leaked through the window and filled his room with some warmth. Morgan had brought him some soup earlier but now it had a layer of thick skin on the top and was now stone cold. He turned his head away from the food and closed his eyes.

* * *

Morgan came into the room to see Reid sleeping, he walked over to the bedside table and shook his head at the uneaten soup. He picked it up and left the room again, he didn't want to disturb his friend. As he set about washing the dishes he found himself struggling with memories of the warehouse. He remembered his best friend screaming and writhing in pain as he poured the antiseptic over his cuts. He still couldn't get rid of the guilt he felt for putting his hand over Reid's mouth. He had just panicked and had not known what to do.

He heard the door open and knew who it was. There was only one person who had a key to his house.

"Hey, baby girl," he smiled as he heard her come into the room.

"Hey," Garcia said. "How is he?"

"He hasn't eaten the last two meals I gave him and he just seems lost. He watches television but you can see he's thinking about something. His scars are healing well but I think he's more mentally scarred than anything else."

"He went through a lot in there, we all did but he got it the worst."

"I remember how he was when we brought him out of the building and laid him outside, he had blood leaking down his chin and he couldn't focus. I don't expect him to have a fast recovery but I wish he wouldn't close up and go inside himself, I just want him to talk which he won't do since talking to Mary Donovan."

"Reid is going through a tremendously hard time and he's struggling with a lot of things inside. The reason I'm here is because something happened with Mary."

Morgan turned around and faced her. "What happened?"

"She died this morning in her bed, her body just couldn't fight anymore. They called Hotch but I wanted to come here and tell you both."

"She dies and gets away with everything," Morgan said angrily.

"Morgan, don't do this. Reid doesn't want us to hold on to our anger against Mary, all of us feel that anger but we can't let him see that."

"She ordered his death and we found recordings of everything that happened. How can I push aside everything that I'm feeling inside? I can't because I walk in there and see him shut himself off from the world."

"Don't push aside how you feel, Morgan," Garcia sighed. "You need to use those feelings to help him and to stop him from shutting himself off from the world. I'm going to stay here and I'll help you tonight. You look like you need a break. Plus, he would never disobey me when it comes to eating his food."

"How are you doing, Garcia?"

Garcia bit her lip before looking at him. "Beneath all this wonderous make-up is a very tired woman, I can't sleep properly. I keep dreaming of him crying and pleading for that man to stop except in my dreams he doesn't cut him and burn him twice, he just keeps going till Reid dies. He turns to me and laughs at me before leaving me alone with Reid's body."

Morgan walked over and hugged her close. "I'm sorry that bastard made you watch."

"Do you think any of us will go back normal after everything? JJ keeps Will and Henry close and she checks up on them every two hours when she's at work. Hotch is spending more time with Jack because he doesn't want to feel the way he did in that cell. Rossi is drinking more and I don't like that. Blake is burying herself in her work and then look at us, I can't sleep and you're struggling with everything that happened. I want the old Reid back but he's buried beneath layer after layer of pain, I just want everything to go back to normal.

* * *

_He just wanted the pain to go away, he screamed and screamed but the pain never went away. Something came over his mouth and stopped him screaming, he wanted to fight but didn't have the strength and he didn't want to get hurt again. There was a weight on his hips keeping him still. He screeched into the hand again as more pain came over him. He heard a voice and felt confused as he recognized it._

* * *

He jolted awake and felt his breathing get quicker and quicker. Two soft hands touched his cheeks and he looked up to see Garcia looking down at him. "Hey, baby boy, it's just me. Calm down, you were having a nightmare. You're safe now."

"I couldn't scream," Reid shook his head. "Someone had their hand over my mouth and I couldn't scream."

Garcia turned around and looked at Morgan, guilt and pain filled his eyes. Morgan stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was the one who put the hand over your mouth. I'm so sorry but I was trying to clean out all your wounds with antiseptic and you kept screaming, Garcia was getting so upset and I couldn't bear your screams either. I put my hand over your mouth. I'm so sorry if I scared you or hurt you. Please forgive me."

Reid looked at Morgan. "It's okay, I'm not going to forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. I know how hard it must have been to hear me screaming."

"Reid, I have some news to tell you. Mary Donovan died this morning in her bed, her body just couldn't take anymore. They found her with the letters you gave her, I think she died knowing the truth."

"I hope she's with Maeve and her husband," he said before rubbing his eyes.

Garcia decided to change the subject. "I heard you've not eaten your last two meals."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something to get better quicker. Please eat for me, I don't like hearing your stomach rumble. How about something small? Scrambled eggs with some toast and juice."

"I guess I can manage that."

"There's my boy, let's go sit at the table and eat. It'll be good to get you out of this bed for a while."

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've taken this chapter in a new direction but I hope you all like it. A lot of you want to see the consequences of Reid being on pain medication in hospital so here you go. Thanks for being understand again about the new update schedule. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're superb and absolutely brilliant. You're the best readers in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Reid walked into his bathroom and popped open the pill bottle, he took out the two pain pills and quickly put them in his mouth, he swallowed them and then looked at himself in the mirror. He was still pale and he needed to shave the small amount of stubble he had. The team didn't know about the pain medication. He couldn't let go of them. He remembered the hospital, he had barely felt any pain in hospital and he wanted to feel that way again. The physical pain was getting easier, it was at a level he could manage but he wanted the emotional pain to go away. The guilt, the nightmares, he wanted to stop hearing his abuser's voice in his ear. He had moved back to his apartment but had not gone back to work. He pulled away the false tile and hid the medication in the small gap before replacing the tile piece. The team always came to check on him and he didn't want them to see the medication. He needed it and they would take it away from him.

He walked back into his living room but put his hand against his forehead as memories of his abuser attacking him came forward.

* * *

_He let out a small yawn as he finished with his books, he got up but heard a creak from behind him. He turned around only to have a fist smash into his face. He kicked out his leg as the man in the mask surged forward. He tried to get to his gun but felt a hand grab his hair. "Oh no you don't," the man snarled. _

_"Argh!" Reid cried out as he smashed a glass table, a sharp horrible pain came through his arm, he looked up and saw a shard of glass embedded in his arm, blood now covering it._

_Two strong hands grabbed him and rolled him over. He cried out as punch after punch came into his face, he managed to punch the man into his side which stopped the punches. His entire face felt as if someone had hit him with a brick over and over again. An arm wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze. Reid tried to fight but could only let out small grunts as his vision went dark._

* * *

"Stop it," Reid said angrily before hitting his head.

Looking around his apartment, it was a mess. The team had gone away on a case and he knew he had let things get bad but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The food Garcia had brought him stayed in the fridge, barely touched. He felt himself unravelling and he didn't understand why.

He looked up startled when a knock came to his door. "I'm not here," he whispered to himself.

"Reid, it's Garcia and Morgan, we're back from the case and we have things for you."

He rushed off the couch and into the bathroom, he closed the door and locked it. He lowered himself into the corner, he wanted them to leave him alone but that hope was lost when he heard them come in. A small knock came at his bathroom door. "Sweetie, it's Garcia. Let me in,what's wrong?"

He got up and retrieved the bottle of pain medication. He took another pill, willing the pain to go away faster. The door cracked opened and Morgan looked at him. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Reid snapped as he shoved the bottle in his pocket. "Go away!"

"Reid, what's wrong? You're all pale and dirty, have you been taking care of yourself?" Garcia asked.

"I didn't let you in," he said angrily. "I don't want you here, get out."

Morgan stormed forward and grabbed Reid by the arms, he brought him out of the bathroom and shoved him down on the bed, he reached into Reid's pocket and pulled out the pill bottle. "No!" Reid panicked as he tried to grab the bottle back.

Morgan looked at the bottle and then into Reid's eyes. "How long have you been taking these?"

Silence filled the room.

"How long?!" Morgan demanded.

"Since I moved back here and little before that," he admitted, keeping his eyes down in his lap. "Don't take them away."

Morgan walked into the bathroom and popped the cap from the bottle. He poured the contents into the toilet and then flushed it.

"Why did you do that?!" Reid yelled.

"You don't need them," Morgan shook his head. "Why would you do this?"

"I like not feeling the pain. I didn't feel pain in hospital and I want that feeling again. You took away my pills."

Garcia and Morgan stared at the dishevelled and unstable Reid, he had seemed so different when they had left for the case a week ago. His apartment was a mess and it looked like a war zone. Garcia made her way out to the kitchen and checked the fridge, all the food she had left was still there and she only saw a few containers half empty. The one thing that was empty was the coffee bag, dirty cups stained with coffee filled the sink. She walked back in and put her hand under his chin. "Look at me, Spencer."

He looked into her eyes but blinked rapidly.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Don't want to sleep," he said before pulling away from her. "I don't want to see the things that hurt me."

"I thought you were getting better," Morgan said.

"I'm good at hidings things," Reid mumbled before pulling his sleeves over his hand. Morgan grabbed his arm and pushed the sleeve up, relief coming when he saw no track marks on either arm. He pulled the sleeves back down and knelt in front of his friend.

"What do you see when you fall asleep?"

"Different things," he said quietly. "I'm back at the warehouse and he's shoving the knife into me over and over again instead of just once. Sometimes I'm the only one left because you're all dead in your cells. Most of the time I just see Mary, she's yelling at me and then Maeve appears and joins her."

"Oh, honey," Garcia sighed before hugging him. "I'm sorry. Why would you think taking pills was the answer?"

"They make everything numb, I don't focus too much when I've taken the pills. I don't know what to do now in my life, I'm so afraid of walking out and ruining someone else's life, I'm afraid I'll ruin their life and then they'll come and hurt me."

Garcia turned around to look at Morgan. "Go and run a bath, Morgan. He needs a bath."

"What?" Reid said, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of having them in the apartment while he took a bath.

"Don't worry, you have some swim trunks you can wear. I'm not leaving you alone though," Garcia smiled gently. "We're going to get you cleaned up and into bed, I'm going to make you something to eat and then I'm going to sort out this messy apartment. We're going to stay and look after you. No more pills though, someone is staying with you for the next few days. I know you want the pain to disappear but I want you to remember, nothing that happened was your fault. I know you know that but I know how damaging nightmares can be."

Garcia pulled him close and hugged him. He leaned against her shoulder and stayed silent.

Morgan knew there was a lot of work to be done to get Reid back to a good place.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a sad chapter in a way but it's also a chapter that shows Reid making progress. Someone requested a drug flashback and I'm happy to oblige that request. The flashback I liked writing, the reason is because it shows something to me. When someone chooses the needle, they are choosing it over their family. I hope you understand when you read this. Reid will deal with his addiction problems in the next few chapters, I think that's a big issue for him and the show has failed to fully show that. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you're wonderful and I absolutely adore you all. Thank you!**

**Warning - Drug use and talk about drugs in this chapter, you're warned.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

He felt the pain coming back, the pain that came when he thought about the warehouse, the pain that he'd been subjected to there and when he thought about Maeve and her parents. Diane Turner had not only affected his life but had also affected Maeve's parents too. He felt selfish that he had only thought about himself after her death. Maybe, if he had shown the letters to Mary and her husband sooner, they may have been able to take strength from their daughter's words. Maybe, the warehouse would never have happened. Garcia came next to him with some ice water, he took it into his hands and loved the cold feeling of the cup. Since his bath, he had felt hot and irritated. "How are you feeling, Reid?"

He could hear the team talking in his kitchen. "I'm going to lose my job, I know I am. I don't blame, Hotch, he overlooked one addiction, he won't overlook another."

"Stop talking like that," Garcia shook her head. "You're not going to lose your job. This isn't like before."

"How is it not the same?" Reid said. "I took dilaudid to escape the memories after Tobias, I took the pain pills to get away from having to think about everything that has happened. If I took enough, it allowed me to just sit back and let my mind wander to better places. Even now, Garcia, I just want to take them and forget about the team talking about me. Why did Morgan have to throw them all away?"

He watched Garcia think for a moment, he closed his eyes and remembered taking dilaudid.

* * *

_He rushed through his door and into his bathroom, he grabbed the small tin from his bathroom and ripped it open, the team had watched him all day and he hadn't had any chance to have his fix. He tied the tourniquet around his arm and then prepared the needle. He filled it to the best level and then placed it to his arm, he slid it in but didn't push the plunger as the phone began to ring. He ignored it and listened as his answer machine picked it up._

_'Hey, baby boy, you rushed out so fast I didn't get a chance to ask. We're all going for a drink and I want to know if you want to join us. We'll be at O'Malley's if you want to come and join us. I guess you're not home yet. Bye, Reid. I hope you do join us.'_

_He thought about his friends and then looked down at the needle, he pushed the plunger and fell to the floor as the drug came through him, a drug induced smile coming across his face.  
_

* * *

"Taking pills isn't the answer," Garcia sighed. "I know you just want to run away from everything but you can't. I remember being in that room when he cut and burned you. I have nightmares of you screaming and it's hard to look at you sometimes. It's hard because I remember you in so much pain and there was so much blood in that warehouse. I call you baby boy because you're the youngest of us but also the one we all look to protect. You're so special and we all love you. You can't abuse yourself with pain medication and abuse yourself by starving either."

"I thought I could handle getting better on my own but I just can't face how much I ruined Maeve's life."

"You didn't ruin her life."

"I got her killed, I ruined her parent's life and they are both dead because of me."

"Reid, I thought you understood that what happened wasn't your fault."

"I try to prove that it wasn't my fault but I can't, my minds mocks me."

She grabbed his face in her hands. "You didn't get her killed and you did not kill her parents. Her mother was dying from cancer and her father committed suicide, a choice that he made. Maeve wouldn't want to see you like this."

He was about to talk when the team came back into his bedroom. Hotch stepped forward. "Reid, we've been talking."

"Just fire me, I deserve it," Reid said before lowering his head.

Hotch knelt and made Reid look him in the eyes. "No-one is firing you, Reid, but I can't let you continue on like this. We can't be with you all the time and we can't let the bureau know about this. We have a proposal and everything that happens will remain confidential. I want you to go to rehab for twenty-eight days and then when you come out, you can come back to work. Rossi knows someone who owns a facility, you can get psychological help and support and you'll be able to sober up."

"They'll never let me out," Reid panicked.

"It's voluntary, I want you to do the entire twenty-eight days though, I'm not letting you come back into work until you do. You'll be able to leave when you want but I want you to have the strength to get through this."

"It won't help, nothing helps me but the pain medication, Hotch."

JJ walked out of the room, her hands wiping tears from her face. Morgan walked forward and knelt next to Hotch. "Kid, you have to do this, you can take whatever you want and we'll visit as much as we can but you need help and care. We can't keep an eye on you all the time and you know that taking those pills isn't the answer. You know that dilaudid wasn't the answer after what happened with Tobias Hankel."

"What if they won't let me out?" Reid questioned.

"They'll let you out," Rossi smiled gently. "I promise you that it's a good facility and I'll make sure you have a good place in there. My friend will take care of you. She's ready for you today, I gave her a call. We want you back at work but we need you at your best before that can happen. What do you say, Reid?"

* * *

Reid stood at the door of the room he would stay in for the next twenty-eight days. He walked in and looked outside the window. He had a nice view of a large pond and he wasn't being kept in the secure part of the facility, he had a free range of the grounds but knew he would be watched. Morgan put his stuff on the bed. "You'll be okay here," Morgan said gently.

"What if you all forget me?"

"That's not going to happen," Garcia assured him as she came in. "I'll call you every day and we'll visit as much as we can."

"I'm scared about doing this," Reid admitted. "What if everyone judges me?

"These places are designed to help everyone, you're not the only person here who's got an addiction or a troubled past, no-one will judge you here." Rossi said.

A nurse knocked on the door. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to say goodbye, we need to get him settled for the night."

Garcia came over and hugged him. "I'll call you tomorrow, I promise. Don't be scared and don't be afraid to ask for help. Sweet dreams, baby boy."

"Sweet dreams too," he said as he came away. JJ came forward and hugged him, she told him she would have Henry write him a letter and that she would call as well the next day. Blake gave him a hug and words of encouragement too. Rossi was next.

"You'll be taken care of here, I've left orders to make you as comfortable as possible. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon too."

Hotch looked at him and gave him a gentle hug too. He came away. "Remember that this isn't a place to fear, you can stay here as long as you want but you must do at least twenty-eight days. I'll call too and I want you to call us if you want to talk. I'll see you soon."

"I hope so."

Morgan was last, he asked the others to step outside for a moment and they all obliged. "I failed you, kid."

"No, you didn't, I did this to myself and I can't expect you all to look after me all the time. I want to keep my job and I want us all to become a team again."

"We're a family no matter what happens," Morgan smiled before hugging his little brother close. "Call me when you need to talk and I'll visit you soon. You can do this. Bye, Spencer."

Reid knew that Morgan was getting upset when he had used his first name. "Bye, Derek."

* * *

Later that night, Reid laid in his bed but couldn't sleep. He looked around the room, at all the books he had brought, all the things Garcia had brought to brighten up the room, the notebooks on the table and the pictures on the table but no matter what was around him, it didn't feel like home, it felt like a prison. He brought himself into a sitting position and walked over to the table. He opened the notebook and grabbed a pen. He was going to write a letter, he needed to if he wanted to stay sane.

_Dear Maeve..._

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is the beginning of Reid going through rehab and withdrawal from the pain medication, he's a very different man when he can't have them. I just read the synopsis for the first part of the finale, I'm praying that we see some Reid whump at the end of the season, we need some in the end of the season. I can only give so much whump on here. I'm super happy as I have three giant Sherlock posters now on my wall. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're all wonderful and I love you all. You're amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt irritable as he sat in his room, he couldn't stop thinking about the pain medication and how useful it would be to take. He felt miserable and didn't want to go to the group session. A nurse knocked on his door and walked in. "Spencer, it's time for your group session."

"You mean it's time for fellow addicts to gawk at me," he said in an irritated tone.

"These sessions are mandatory during your stay, I'll take you there. If you don't feel like talking, you don't have to but you might learn something from listening to the others."

Reid got to his feet and walked out of the room, the nurse closed his door and then went to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, I don't want anyone touching me," he snapped before moving a step away.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I'll take that under note."

He stayed silent the entire time they walked to the hall, he took his seat in the circle but gave everyone a brief glance. He saw the usual signs of heavy addiction and signs of withdrawal, signs he was now showing himself. He rubbed his head as he thought about everything and how much he wished he could block out all the bad memories and all the bad thoughts.

"Hello, everyone," the councillor began. "We all know why we are here today and some of you already know each other. We have a few new members joining us today, I want to give them the chance to introduce themselves. Would anyone like to go first?"

Reid watched as a young man, no older than twenty put his hand up. "My name is Andy," he said nervously.

"Hey, Andy," everyone around him spoke. Eyes then turned to Reid.

"My name is Spencer and I really don't feel like talking," he huffed before leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, Spencer," they all greeted. He rose up from the chair and went to leave the meeting.

"Where are you going, Spencer?" the councillor called. "This meeting is mandatory."

"I came and I sat and I told you all my name. I don't want to listen to you all because I've heard it all before in my job and other meetings. I'm an addict, there you go, we all know that about each other so I don't know why we all try to sugar coat it with smiles and support. I'd rather be alone and deal with this instead of having every Tom, Dick and Harry around me giving me advice that will never help me."

He stormed away from the meeting and was happy that no-one went to stop him, he was almost at his room when a female nurse called for him. "Spencer Reid, you have a telephone call, booth three."

He made his way over to the small booth and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, kid," Morgan's voice came down the phone. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think, Derek?" he snapped down the phone. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of fellow addicts who refuse to admit what they are. I'm not afraid to admit that I would rather have a few pain pills than deal with everything."

"Kid, you know that pain pills aren't the answer. How's your second day going?"

"What is the answer?" Reid snorted down the phone in a sarcastic manner. "The answer certainly isn't the love and support of my team, they dumped me in here so they could all go drinking and laugh at little Reid."

He slammed down the phone and made his way back to his room, he slammed the door and then sat on his bed. He couldn't even sleep because of the withdrawal, the only reason he had come here was because the team had made him feel so guilty. It was his body, not their body. Why did they care so much about what he put into his body?

* * *

**Two hours later**

He looked up from his notepad when his door opened, he expected to see his councillor but instead found the young man called Andy standing at his door. "Can I help you, Andy?"

Andy had trouble speaking at first, it was clear he wasn't used to talking to people. "I-I, um, I just wanted to, um, ask if you wanted to t-take a walk. I thought t-that we could, um, talk because we're both new."

"Out of everyone around, why did you come to my room?"

"I was at the, um, meeting and not m-many people admitted that they were...you know."

"I'll do you deal," Spencer said as he put down his pen and looked at the Andy. "Tell me what you're in here for and then we'll take a walk and talk but I'm not going to walk around with someone who is going to try avoid the issue of being an addict."

Andy got taken back by the force of Reid's words but took a deep breath. "Heroin, I'm over the worst o-of the withdrawal b-but I-I got sent here to g-get over my addiction."

"Let's take a walk then," Spencer sighed before closing the door to his room.

* * *

"He said that," Garcia said in disbelief as she listened to Morgan. "We put him there to help him. I mean, he'll get all the help he wants in there. He seemed okay two days ago."

"Baby girl, he's going through a difficult time and he can't have any pain medication, he can't get a fix and he's going through withdrawal. It was hard to hear him say that but I don't think he meant it. Withdrawal has side effects."

"We need to go and see him," she shook her head. "I tried calling but he wouldn't answer my call. I hate this and I hate Mary!"

"We all do. Reid may want us to let the anger go but I can't let that go. She almost killed him and she put him through horrible pain."

"Morgan, what if this is our fault? You heard what he said, he wanted to feel how he felt in the hospital. He was on a morphine drip and we put him on that drip."

"We had to or else his body would have been overcome by stress. I know what you mean though. I didn't know he had the pain medication and he kept it hidden from us till we barged in that day. Being in rehab is the best option for him. We wouldn't be able to watch him twenty-four seven, the directors don't want us taking any more time off. As far as they know, he's still on medical leave. He needs to go without the pain medication and I know he can do it. It'll just take time but I think it'll more than twenty-eight days."

* * *

Reid accepted the Lollypop from Andy and put it in his mouth as they walked in the sun. "Where did you get these from?"

"The nurses like me and there isn't a rehab f-for being addicted to sugar," Andy smiled. "I kinda thought you were brave at the m-meeting."

"I far from brave," Reid disagreed. "I'm a disgrace but I gave up caring. Why do you think I was brave?"

"Not many people know what they are. You know what you are but some p-people won't admit it. The pills aren't t-the answer though, j-just like heroin isn't the answer for me. I j-just wanted to tell you that."

* * *

Reid sat outside on one of the benches, his hands kept shaking and he kept feeling dizzy but he ignored it as much as he could. He barely even moved when a coffee got put in front of him.

"It's more sugar than coffee."

He looked up when he heard the voice. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, I brought back Emily and she'll be around for a while, she isn't going to disappear after one chapter. Yes, he's going to go through a tough time and he will continue to go through a bad time but he'll have support from the team and Andy. I'm struck by the lack of Reid whump in the actual series and the lack of focus on his character. It makes it hard to stay interested on the series and I hope they make better use of Reid in the series. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I want to thank you for your continued support. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

He watched as she sat down on the other side of the table, her smile was gentle but he saw the sadness behind it. "Reid, I came here to help you. I know that I haven't been around since the warehouse but I've talked to Garcia and JJ. They told me everything that happened."

"Why couldn't you come?" he asked.

"I've been undercover for a while, we caught a man on our most wanted list. I'm so sorry about everything that has happened."

"You're in England, why should you care?"

"No matter how far away I am from you all, I still care for you all as my family and I'll never stop trying to be here for you. Why do you think that taking pain pills is the answer?"

He stared at his coffee, choosing not to answer her, a hand came under his chin and lifted his head. Her eyes looked into his eyes. "This is me that you're talking to. You told me about your headaches and about your missed birthday, I don't judge you on your actions but if I think those actions are going to lead you down a dark path, I'll step in. Garcia explained everything to me but I want some truth from your lips."

He felt himself begin to crumble but he managed to keep some of himself together. "None of you understand, none of you can."

"Why?"

"I love Maeve even though I know I can only ever love a ghost," he began. "I love her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. We would have been so happy and we would've had a family. A little boy and a little girl is what I always imagined. I wanted to give her the world but yet all I gave her was a grave. She's dead and she's never coming back. I ruined her whole family. Her dad killed himself and then Mary Donovan tried to kill me and make my family watch. I got beaten, cut, burned, stabbed and trapped in a tomb of darkness and she liked it, I know she did. No matter what I do to give others peace, I can never find it myself. I find something near to peace when I take the pills, I don't think about anything and I can't feel anything. I want to feel that way again but the team won't let me and neither will you."

"I could say that I understand your pain but I'd be lying, we all have our painful moments in our life and none of them are the same. I do know this, Reid. Every pain we feel makes us stronger and it teaches us not to go back to those places. You can't hide in a bottle of pills or behind anger because it will never work. You'll never escape that path if you keep down it. You'll end up losing everything because of the pills."

"Why?" Reid said. "Let me guess, I'll lose you all because you'll get sick of me."

"No," she replied calmly. "You'll lose us because you'll push us away and hurt us with all the anger. The pain pills will turn your mind against yourself and you'll lash out at us. You already lashed out at Morgan by what he told me. You want to hurt everyone but not for the reason you think. You're pushing them away to protect them because you don't like yourself when you're like this."

"I like what the pills do though," he sighed before brushing two hands through his hair. "I don't want to face everything that happened."

"If you don't face what happened, you'll never get better. The pills may help you run for a little while but they won't fix what happened and they won't bring back Maeve."

"You're trying to mess things up in my head," Reid shook his head.

"No, listen to me and listen to yourself," Emily pleaded gently. "The Dr Reid I know would tell me a thousand facts about coffee and facts on addiction too. I want back the same Reid who told me that I could gain the feeling of being in love from chocolate as well as peas. Stop pushing the team away and don't try push me away, we love you so much and we don't want to lose you. I spoke with your councillor too. Go to the therapy sessions and talk about what you are going through. You know that you're an addict but you're on the edge of making a big decision. To stay an addict and lose what is truly precious to you or to fight your addiction and come back to your family. I'm here for the next two months, I earned the time off after being undercover. I'm staying here to help you and the others."

"Why do you all waste your time on me?"

Emily rose up from the bench and took a seat next to him, she smiled gently. "You're part of this family and we're not wasting time on you. Family looks out for family and they stick by each other's side no matter what. Come here, I travelled all the way from England and I'm not leaving here without a hug."

Reid stiffened for a moment as she hugged him, he put his arms around her after a moment to give her what her what she wanted. As they came away from each other, Reid felt a strong urge come over him, he closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Reid, what's wrong?"

He quickly turned around to the edge of the bench and vomited on the grass, he coughed as he continued but Emily helped him by patting his back, once he finished he coughed and gasped for air. "It's okay, Reid," she soothed.

"I don't feel very good," he moaned.

"I'm going to get you back to your room," she said as she helped him to his feet. "It's just your body trying to purge everything."

* * *

Reid clutched his pillow and tried to breathe through the nausea he was feeling, his door was being kept open and a nurse checked on him every half hour. He tried not to stare at the bucket he had vomited in for most of the night. He couldn't sleep and his forehead was now covered in a sheen of sweat. Emily had stayed with him as long as she could before the nurses had to ask her to leave. He remembered what she said but he was too focused on his body purging itself. He jumped when a nurse suddenly appeared in front of him. A cool feeling came over his head as she placed an ice pack on his forehead.

"It'll pass soon," she said gently.

"I know," he whispered. "Not the first time I've done this. Did it a long time ago for something different. Why do they bother?"

"Your friends?"

"They aren't my friends," he shook his head. "They're my family and I don't know why they bother. I'm just a stupid addict, they deserve better than me."

"You're not a stupid addict," she sighed. "You're someone who had lost their way and didn't choose the right path to get better. You'll get over your addiction with our help. For now, just focus on breathing gently and getting over the worst of the withdrawal."

Reid clutched the pillow as another cramp came over him, he cried and wished that one of his team was there with him.

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so many you like Andy so he'll play a very key part of Reid's recovery. While there is only a small mention of Emily in this chapter, the next chapter will center completely around her and Reid at rehab. Sorry for delay in posting this but my mother has a nasty cold so I'm looking after her. I agree that season ten needs to have a lot more Reid story lines as he's the heart of the show and when his presence lacks, the show lacks that heart of gold that makes you smile when you watch it. Enjoy this chapter and I looked forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're the best readers in the world and I don't know what I'd do without you. You keep my spirits up and keep a smile on my face. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked around the large garden to try to feel better, the last three days had been pure hell for him and he was now on day six. He still felt unwell but the cramps didn't hurt as much and he no longer had a fever. He enjoyed the soothing breeze as it came across his skin and through his hair. He spotted Andy sitting on a bench near the large pond the center had. "Hey, Andy."

"Hey, Spencer," Andy smiled timidly. "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel better but I'm not one hundred percent yet."

Reid liked Andy and felt like the young man was the only one who would talk to him without judging him.

"Who was that woman who came the other day?"

"A good friend, her name is Emily. I expect I'll be seeing her more while I'm here. How are you doing? I heard you had a bad day the other day."

"Who told you?"

"Let's say a bluebird told me," Reid shrugged. "What happened?"

"They found something in my room and now I have to stay here even longer."

"Andy, what did they find?"

"Heroin," Andy said before shaking his head. "I don't know what I was thinking. Someone sneaked it in for me during a visit and I've had it for a few days. I haven't taken any but just knowing it was there made me feel better. I lashed out when they took it away. I can't explain it. I mean, it was like...I don't know what it was like."

"It was like someone else had taken over," Reid sighed. "I lashed out at my friend and screamed at him when he put all my pills down the toilet. Andy, you're stronger than me and I know you don't want to go back to heroin. I've been addicted to it myself but I overcame that addiction. I know how much it helps but I also know how much it changes you. You become rude and angry with family and you put things behind you because all you want is the needle. I got clean from heroin and I know you can too. Even after everything I went through, I wouldn't go back to heroin. What set you off? We all have triggers when it comes to drugs."

"I didn't go to school properly when I was younger," Andy began to cry. "I don't have a GED and I can't read or write. I'm the shame of my family. They're all educated and proper while I'm the failure who went to the wrong people. I skipped school and I got into drugs and alcohol too young. Spencer, I've got nothing when I leave here."

"You'll have your family."

"They just sent me here because they wanted to look good for their stupid friends. Oh look, we're helping our drug addicted brother," Andy said sarcastically before crying harder. "Drugs are the only things that keep me going. I'm stupid and I can't survive."

Andy leaned against Spencer and sobbed. Reid carefully put his arm around him. "You're not stupid and you can survive. I can help you if you want, I'll help you study for a GED test and I'll teach you to read and write while I'm here. I sense that I'm going to be here for more than twenty-eight days. I have three PhD's and a few BA's too. There are plenty of opportunities out there and I can help with that too. Some Drugs don't work. They help us run away for a time but in the end, we can't forget the terror or the pain."

"Will you really help me?" Andy hiccupped.

"I'll help you as long as you stay away from drugs. I'll do you a deal. You have to promise me that they won't find anymore drugs, I don't want anyone sneaking them in. If you continue to keep that promise, I'll teach you how to read and write. You'll pass that GED, I promise."

"Thank you," Andy nodded before hugging Reid. "I won't get anymore heroin, I promise. Just promise that you won't take anything either."

"I promise," Reid said before biting his lip.

* * *

**The next day**

"I can't wait to see him," Garcia beamed as she walked down the pathway. "I hate that he was sick and I wasn't able to help him through it."

"The nurses said that he's over the worst," Hotch said.

"They said he is doing better than he was on his first few days here," Morgan spoke up.

"There he is," Garcia smiled as she pointed to a nearby picnic table. "Who's he with?"

"Let's go see," Hotch shrugged.

"Hey, Reid," Garcia said gently as she came over to the table. He looked up at her and looked better than he had a few days ago. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Garcia," he said before looking to Morgan and Hotch. "Hey, guys."

"Should I go?" the young man said as he looked up from his book.

"No, Andy, keeps practising the letters I showed you, try joining then neatly. I'll just be other there by the tree."

He motioned for the others to follow him, they followed him over to the tree. As soon as they stopped, Garcia couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "You look better," she smiled at him.

"I'm far from who I was before everything but at least I'm not throwing up over myself."

"Who's Andy?"

"He just needed someone to talk to and that person was me. He's also the only person I feel like I can talk to around here without being judged. Where's Emily?"

"She's visiting later today," Morgan answered.

"Good," he nodded. "This place doesn't have much to do. I don't have any patience to try Yoga or meditation, I spend my time with Andy."

Hotch stepped forward. "Reid, I spoke with your Councillor, you still aren't talking in the group sessions."

"That's because I don't want to," Reid snapped before leaning against the back of the tree. "Sorry."

"Still having trouble with your mood," Hotch said.

"I'm having trouble with just about everything but Andy and books. Look, I know what you're here to find out and the answer is yes, I'm still craving for the pills and I'm struggling without them. I would give up Star Trek for life for just one pill. I can tell Andy not to do drugs and he can make me promise not to do them myself but I don't know how I'm supposed to get through the memories without them. Emily came and she confused everything."

"She's showing you the right path, she's not confusing you."

"How's Henry? How is everyone else?" Reid questioned.

"Henry's fine," Morgan assured him. "He misses you and Emily is bringing a card from him. He thinks you're just a little poorly and that they had special medicine here. JJ wanted to come but she's at a therapy session."

"Therapy session?" he said in a confused tone.

"She's been having some really bad nightmares, kid," Morgan explained. "Nightmares about what happened to you at the warehouse. She's been having them for a while but now they're affecting her sleep. She decided to talk to a therapist."

"What does she dream about?"

Garcia spoke first. "She dreams about you being stabbed but in the dreams, you close your eyes and never get back up. She feels guilty."

"She shouldn't, he stabbed me but it still allowed her to go to Henry and Will. Tell her not to feel that way. It's not like I died."

"You almost did though," Garcia said before her eyes began to water. "We almost lost you that day."

"Sometimes, I think you did lose me," Reid sighed. "At least, part of me."

"I know this isn't easy," Hotch said. "I know that you want to get over this addiction and start your life up again. Henry wants his favorite profiler back and we all just want you to get better. Keep your promise to Andy, it's the same promise I want you to make to us and I want you to keep it to us too."

"I'm not going to make a promise to you all right now. I'm not in the right state to do it."

"If you won't make a solid promise, at least, go to the group sessions."

"I'll try," Spencer nodded before biting his lip.

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Holy hell! Who saw last night's promo for the first part of the finale? I can't wait to see what happens! Okay, so this chapter will focus on Emily but also Andy. I'm changing it up a little in the next chapter and per some requests, I'll have a time jump in the next chapter. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're wonderful, brilliant and absolutely superb! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid smiled when Emily came over to him, he got up and hugged her. "Hey, Reid. How are you feeling?"

"Shaky but the withdrawal symptoms aren't that major. The others came by earlier, I don't think that things went well. It's nice to see you again."

"You look so much better. When I left the other night, you were being sick and had a fever. I brought some things for you. Henry made you a card, he really misses you."

"I miss him too," Reid sighed. "I just can't be around him right now. I don't know what I'm capable off and I don't want to do anything that might put him in danger. Emily, since we talked, everything is now muddled up in my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take the pills again but part of me is screaming to find some way to get hold of some pills and another part of me is begging me not to do it, my mind is telling me to think about what Maeve would want me to do. I don't know what to do. It hurts to remember. It hurts to remember because when I do, I feel the knife being shoved in my stomach, I feel the pain from my cuts as he burned them and I feel all the team's eyes on me. I have nightmares and in them, all the team are yelling at me and saying it's my fault."

"What happened isn't your fault and it never has been. I know that you went though unimaginable pain and I'm so sorry for that. I know this though. Spencer Reid isn't weak and he has the fight inside of him to beat this addiction. You've done it before and I know you can do it again."

"Emily, I'm not as strong as I used to be. Too much has happened and my life hasn't worked out. I imagined a life so much better than this but I lost Maeve and I lost the will to ever try have someone special again. Everything I love turns to decay."

"That's not true," she shook her head. "You love your family and we're all still here. Be honest with me. Why are you being so distant with the team?"

Reid's eyes watered and his bottom lip quivered. "I'm just trying to protect them, Emily. I don't want them to get hurt because of me again. Morgan and Garcia got hurt before in the warehouse. If I push them away and something happens, they can't get hurt. It won't hurt them so much if I died."

"Reid, are you feeling suicidal?"

"No," he assured her before using his sleeve to wipe his tear-stained cheeks. "The world hates me and I have enemies, what if one of them tries to finish what Mary Donovan began? I can't be near the team. I don't want them to get hurt."

"You're hurting them by being so distant," Emily said. "Family is family, you stick together no matter what happens. I know it isn't like that with all families but it applies in the case of our BAU family. We've always stuck together. Garcia just wants her genius back and Morgan wants nothing more than to take you to the baseball field and teach you how to play properly. He's even brought you a new bat for when you come out of here. Hotch needs your brain and your wit because it makes him smile even thought he'd never admit to smiling. Blake misses your arguments about philosophy and literature, she's got a list of topics to discuss with you. Rossi wants the man he sees as his son back."

"I don't mean that much to him."

"Yes, you do. When we worked together, I always noticed that when you left the BAU bullpen for a while, he would go over to the kitchen area and make sure the coffee pot was full. He was there for you when Riley Jenkins haunted your mind and he wants to be here for you now. He's ready to support you no matter what happens. He loves you talking about his books because you're one of the few people that truly understands his mind. JJ wants the man who protected her family back too. Everyone needs you to stay brave and to get better. You're wonderful and we need you back."

"What if I don't make it thought this, Emily?"

"You're a strong man, a warrior with brawn and brains. You'll get through this and you'll show the world how much of a warrior you are."

* * *

**Two days later**

Reid made his way to Andy's room, he had gone to a group session but had chosen only to speak a few words about himself. He was feeling more comfortable in the group but he wasn't ready to tell everything to strangers yet. He knocked on the door to collect Andy for their lesson. "Hey, Andy. It's Spencer."

No-one answered. He pushed down on the handle and opened the door, he dropped the book in his hand and rushed over to Andy, who was unconscious and sprawled out on the floor. "Andy! Andy! Wake up!"

He didn't see any sign of drug use but he couldn't wake the man up. "Help! Someone help!"

He brought Andy into arms and tapped his cheek. "Kiddo, wake up. Come on, don't do this."

* * *

He sat in the hospital waiting room, he brushed a hand through his hair and knew he was going to get in trouble with Hotch. No-one from Andy's family was answering the hospitals calls and he didn't want the young man to wake up alone. He had signed himself out and come to the hospital. He knew the center would call Hotch and tell him. A nurse had come with Andy but he didn't know where she had gone.

"Are you Spencer Reid?" a young nurse smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's me. Is Andy okay?"

"He's asking for you."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I'll let him tell you. I can't legally tell you but he can. Please, follow me."

Reid followed her to Andy's room, she let him in and told him to get help if anything happened, before leaving them alone. He walked over and put his hand on Andy's shoulder, he looked pale and had machines hooked up to him. "Andy, it's Spencer."

Andy's eyes fluttered open and a small smile came to his face. "Hey," he said in a tired voice. "You're gonna get in trouble for being here."

"I don't care," he shrugged. "I didn't want you to wake up alone. The hospital is trying to contact your family but the numbers are old and they can't get hold of them. What's wrong?"

"They think something is wrong with my heart," Andy sighed. "They've stabilized me for now but they're doing tests. I guess my years of using heroin finally caught up with me. Can you stay with me? I don't want to stay here alone, I'm really scared and you're the only person I trust."

Reid pulled up a chair and smiled. "I'll stay here for as long as you want."

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yes, Andy will face some trouble but this is the start of something good for both Reid and Andy. Emily is also going to become a big feature in the next few chapters, you'll see why after reading this chapter. Sorry for the delay in posting this but I've not felt well the past day or so and I've focused on trying to get better. I'm in Britain so I don't get to see tonight's awesome episode, you Americans are so lucky. I'm three episodes behind you all! Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all. **

**I'm also posting a brand new story tonight, I'm still thinking of a good title as I type this so just look out for it. Trust me, you're going to love it.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're brilliant and amazingly supportive. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid woke up to find Andy trying to read a book one of the nurses had given to him, he looked at the cover and found it was a Sherlock Holmes collection of stories. He reached up and took the book. "You're not ready for that yet."

"I understand some of the words since our lessons," Andy sighed.

"Why did you let me sleep?" Reid yawned gently.

"You looked tired and besides, I've only been awake fifteen minutes. Spencer, I'm scared about what they're going to tell me. What if it's serious and they can't treat it?"

"Don't worry about that now, just focus on what you're going to do when you get out of this hospital. Modern medicine has come leaps and bounds over the years and I'm sure they can treat whatever is wrong with you. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired," Andy said before brushing his hand over his face. "I guess I deserve this."

"Andy, don't say things like that."

"Spencer, I did this to myself. I thought for a time that drugs were the only thing that loved me. I had no-one growing up, my parents didn't care and they focused on my sister and brother instead. I was the mistake baby. I turned to drugs and I ran away from the responsibilities of growing up because I had no one to help me grow up. My brother and sister became successful and I became a junkie who did anything to get high. I destroyed my body and I'm paying the price."

Reid rose up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, he raised the bed up with the control and looked at Andy. "Drugs can bring the worst of us out but they can also be a comfort to us during the worst times of our lives. I understand what it's like to think that the drugs love you. I understand how they screw up our minds. Andy, please, don't think like that. You used drugs because they made things feel better when, in fact, all they ever did was make us crawl deeper into a hole that we thought was safe. You'll be okay. You've still got a lot of things to experience in life, you're only twenty and I want you to remember what I promised you. I'm going to help you get your GED and I'll help you get a better life. First, we need to know what's wrong though."

"Why do you care about me so much?" Andy said. "We've only know each other for over a week and yet, you've given me more support than anyone has ever done in my entire life."

"I know what it feels like to feel lost," Reid smiled. "I have people helping me to find my way again. I want to help you find your way."

The doctor came into the room a few minutes later. "Hello, Andy. We have the results of your tests. Can we speak alone for a few minutes?"

"I want Spencer to stay," Andy said softly. "All of this is really scary and he's the only one who understands."

"Okay," the doctor smiled. "We've identified the problem with your heart. Due to your drug history, the drugs have caused significant damage to a valve leading to your heart. You collapsed because your heart isn't able to support your body properly. We need to fix the valve with surgery as soon as possible. I have arranged the surgery for later today. There are risks with this type of surgery."

"What type of risks?"

"There's a risk you might not make it through the surgery. If the damage is worse than we think, we risk you losing you during the surgery. This surgery is necessary to save your life."

"Do it," Andy sighed. "I don't want to die."

* * *

Reid sat in the chair in the corner, he watched as the nurses prepped Andy for surgery. A knock came at the door, he looked up to see Hotch and Rossi. "Andy, I'll be right back, I promise."

He walked out of the room and felt their eyes on him.

"If you want to fire me for leaving, just do it," he said with a strong voice.

"Reid, you need to spend the twenty-eight days there."

"I need to help Andy, he's about to have surgery which he might not survive. He's the only one who understands what I'm going through and I understand what he's going through. I'm not going to back to the centre. It isn't helping me."

"Reid, this isn't up for discussion," Hotch sighed. "You need help."

"I'm getting help but not from that place. I'm getting it from him," Reid snapped before pointing into the room. "He makes more sense than any of those councillors. He depends on me for help and he makes me realise what the pills did to me. I have a clear head now and I don't want the pills, I just want to help him."

"Spencer!" Andy's voice called as he got wheeled out of the room. Reid walked past Rossi and Hotch, he walked with the bed. Andy grabbed his hand. "Spencer, I'm scared."

"Don't be," Reid soothed gently. "You'll wake up after the surgery and I'll have some more work for you to do."

"I'm sorry, sir. We have to take him up ourselves from here," a nurse said. Reid gave Andy's hand a small squeeze.

"I'll see you soon, kiddo."

"When I get through this surgery, I'm going to kick your ass for calling me kiddo," Andy smirked weakly.

"Look forward to seeing you try."

He turned around to face his superiors again. "Look, I know you think putting in that place will help me but it isn't helping. I feel like I'm in a cage in that place. I don't care what you do but I'm not going back there. You can have weekly searches of my apartment or drug test me every week, I don't care. The pills do help but Andy helps me more. I just want to be alone."

"I think I've got a solution," Emily spoke up from behind them.

* * *

Andy moaned as he came out from his slumber, it hurt to breathe a little and he felt weaker than before. His eyes fluttered open, he took a gentle breath before he managed to open his eyes all the way. A small smile came to his face when he saw the person above him. "Hey, Spencer."

"Hey, Andy," Reid smirked. "You've been out for a while."

"Did it go okay?" Andy whispered.

"It went great. You're going to have a long recovery though and be on medication for the rest of your life but you're alive and that is all that matters. You're also going to stay with me till you get back on your feet. My friend, Emily, has volunteered to help us. You don't have to go back to the centre if you don't want to."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious," Reid smiled. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to stay with you."

"Then it's settled," Emily smiled as she came over to the bed. "Just don't expect me to fetch you Starbucks, Reid."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yes, Emily is taking care of our boys. I'm glad to see everyone is still enjoying this. You guys are so lucky to have seen Wednesday's episode. Living across the pond means I have to wait at least three more weeks. I did see the preview for the finale and it looks brilliant. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you much for all the reviews, you're all so wonderful and superb. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A week later**

Reid enjoyed his shower especially as it was in his own apartment, the team had collected all his things from rehab as well as Andy's things. He turned off the shower and tied a towel around his waist as he got out. He grabbed a small towel and quickly dried his hair till it was damp. He walked over to the mirror and wiped the mist caused by the shower away. He looked at himself and saw the dark circles under his eyes had begun to fade a little, he brought his hands through his hair and sighed. He dried himself off and pulled on some boxers and some trousers. He realized he had left his t-shirt on his bed and left the bathroom. He turned around when he heard a gasp. Emily stood at the door with her hand on her chest, he realized that she had seen the his scars. He looked down at his chest. "I try not to think about them."

"Oh, Reid," she said gently as she walked over, she raised her hand but didn't touch his chest. "I've never seen them before."

"You can touch them, I won't feel it. I can't feel when people touch them, I don't know why, I guess my mind doesn't want me to feel, or most likely, there is some nerve damage. Sorry, sometimes I ramble."

Carefully, she touched the two large scars that had healed badly, the scars had healed so they bumped up from the skin and they looked painful even now. She also touched the scar where the knife had gone into his stomach. Reid bit his lip as he tried not to think about the pain when receiving all his scars. Thinking of the pain made him want the pills again but he knew that wasn't an option. She picked up his arm and traced the scar where the glass had entered when the unsub had thrown him into his own glass table.

Moments later, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

He hugged her back. "Emily, why did this happen to me?"

She came away and sighed. "I can never give you a good answer to that question. The world is a strange place and no matter how much we try to understand it, we never will. Bad things happen to good people and the only advice I can give you on that statement is this, the same advice I gave you when I first came to see you. The bad things makes us stronger in the end. My fight with Doyle made me stronger and I know that you'll get stronger from everything that has happened."

"How is it that you make more sense than anyone?"

"I guess I spent a long time learning from you, Dr Reid."

"I'm not, Dr Reid, anymore."

"You'll always be Dr Reid, and don't you ever think otherwise. No-one can take who you are away from you. Now, if I'm not mistaken, Andy is awake and awaiting his lesson from you. Chop, chop. It'll take your mind of bad things. After his lesson, we're going for a walk."

"We can't leave Andy alone in the apartment."

"He won't be alone," Emily smiled. "Garcia is coming over and she's going to look after him for a little while. You need to get out of the apartment. It's wonderful that you're beginning to get over your addiction but you need fresh air and you need some sun on those pale cheeks. You look like a vampire from Twilight."

"The mythical inaccuracies in that book are astounding," Reid said before letting out a chuckle. Emily handed him his t-shirt and watched him put it on. "Now, go on and I'll make you both some tea."

"Not coffee?"

"Reid, a little tea won't hurt you. Now go," she laughed gently as she pushed him playfully through the door.

* * *

Garcia arrived later that day with a small basket of goodies for both Andy and Reid. She gave Emily as a small hug as she came in. "How are they both doing?"

"They are doing well. I'm trying to keep them occupied and I'm making sure that they eat something. Reid lost more weight when he was in that rehab, he was skinny enough before."

"Why do you think I brought a basket full of chocolate and high fat treats?" Garcia smiled. "To get some meat on those bones of his. Has he been talking about his addiction?"

"We're talking about it like the rehab recommended. He talks about needing the pills for the emotional pain and not any physical pain he might have. He's getting better but I've never seen him this like this, Garcia. Sometimes, when we're watching television, he has this look on his face and it breaks my heart because he's thinking about Maeve and what her mother did."

"Try to stop that," Garcia said. "It's not good when he does that. Where are Reid and Andy?"

"Reid's getting dressed and Andy is practicing his writing."

"I'll go see Andy then."

Garcia walked into the bedroom and saw two beds there, it was obvious that Reid slept in here while Emily slept in the spare room. Andy still looked pale but seemed more alive than he had when she had last seen him. "Hello, Andy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there," he sighed. "Still got a long way to go before I'm ready to do a lot. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm here to look after you while Emily and Reid go for a walk."

"You don't have to babysit me, I'm not going to disappear. I'm barely able to get to the door without Spencer's help."

"That's why I'm here, to help and keep an eye on you. You're still fragile from the surgery, young man. Don't argue with the woman who brought cookies and chocolate."

Andy let out a small laugh but put his hand to his chest. "Ow," he groaned before taking a gentle breath. "Remind me not to laugh."

* * *

Garcia came in with a tray and placed it over Andy's lap. He had chicken soup with bread and some fruit by the side. Reid and Emily had left for their walk together leaving just them in the apartment. "Thank you, Miss Garcia."

"Call me Penelope, you make me sound like some headmistress."

"Thank you, Penelope," he said before picking up his spoon and eating spoonful of the soup.

"Andy, I wanted to talk to you about Spencer. You two seem very close and it's strange because Spencer usually takes time to know people. How did you get to know each other?"

"I came and asked him if he wanted to take a walk, he wouldn't come with me unless I admitted what I used to be addicted to. We took a walk and we began to get to know each other. Over the first few days, I could tell he was angry but talking to me seemed to calm him down. I broke down when talking about my family and that's when we made a deal about not using and that he would teach me to read and write so I could pass my GED and start a proper life. I can't fully explain but when getting to know each other, it's different when you're an addict. You both have this one thing that you share, and that's addiction. You know each others pain and the effect that drugs have. It's like you've shared this one bond your entire time as an addict even though you've only known each other a few days."

"He seems very fond of you," she smiled. "I think it's wonderful that he talks to you. After what happened, he needs all the support he can get."

"What did happen to him?" Andy asked carefully.

"It's not my place to tell you that, he'll tell you when he's ready."

"I'll do anything to help him. Without him, I don't know where I would be. He's saving my life."

"That's what he does," Garcia smiled back.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am sad to say that there are only a few chapters left on this story, four chapters I've decided are left till the end. I feel I've done what I can with this and I don't want to do down any relationship routes so I'm finishing it in four chapters time. I hope you're all okay with this. After this finishes, I have a new project ready to take its place. I'm going back to doing an AU fic which will feature an eighteen year old Spencer Reid, that's all I'm saying. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely amazing, all of you, and I can't say how wonderful your reviews make me feel. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid laughed as he licked the foam from the top of his lip, Emily gave him a small nudge and laughed with him. They moved aside to make way for a family who then thanked them. Reid stopped laughing but a small smile stayed on his face. "It's been a while since I laughed like that. I haven't laughed like that since the warehouse incident."

"Laughing again means you're getting better and learning to live your life again. Do you want to talk about the warehouse? The rehab said confronting what triggered your addiction is the best thing to do."

"I don't know where to begin," Reid sighed before taking a sip of his coffee. "How do you talk about something that almost ruined your life?"

"Talk about how you felt when you were in there. The team has gone through counseling and they are still getting over what happened. You need to talk and let it out, if you don't, it'll feed your addiction and you'll slip again."

"I didn't care what happened to me," he began slowly. "I just wanted to keep the team safe. When I first woke up, I heard them talking except for Garcia, she was still unconscious. I knew from the moment I woke up that it was about me. The others had no injuries while I looked like I had gone through three rounds against someone bigger than me. Out of all, it hurt the most to hear Garcia cry and I hated when he hit her. Emily, I tried so hard not to scream when he was burning my long cuts but I just couldn't help it, it hurt so much and I thought I was going to pass out. I think I did for a few moments. I don't remember some things about the warehouse but I remember Morgan putting his hand over my mouth."

"Why did he do that?" Emily asked.

"He was cleaning my cuts as best he could and I was screaming at the pain, he said he couldn't bear to hear Garcia cry and she was pleading for him to stop the screaming so he put his hand over my mouth to muffle them. I don't blame him, I would have done the same. Things get a little fuzzy again but I woke up and he came back. I didn't want Morgan to get hurt so I made him comply with the unsub. If I had known he had secret metal coffin in the floor, I would have begged Morgan to fight."

Emily watched as Reid rubbed his arms and took a few deep breaths to calm down, she held his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Hey, you're not back there, you're out in the open. It's okay."

"He put me in that damn coffin," Reid said angrily. "I screamed and I couldn't breathe in there because it was so small. I could hear the team telling me to calm down but I couldn't. Tobias was going to bury me alive and I struggled as everything came forward from Tobias, the burning and from Maeve dying. It hit me all at once and I couldn't stop screaming. I started singing a Bob Dylan song because my mother loves Bob Dylan songs and my mother always calmed me down when she would recite Bob Dylan songs. Emily, the worst came after he forced me to watch him stab Morgan. He used a screen to show us Will and Henry. Something broke inside of me when I saw Henry asleep in Will's arms. He's a little boy and I could never forgive myself if he got hurt because of me. He said I had to pay the price for JJ to go and be with her family. I accepted even though I didn't know what it was."

"He stabbed you," Emily said sadly. "JJ talked to me about it."

He nodded and wiped a stray tear that had come down his cheek. Emily stopped walking and brought him into a small hug. "It's okay, you're never going to go through that again."

"I thought I was going to die when he stabbed me, I felt the knife go in and I even reached out to the unsub for support. I fell to the floor and he ripped out the knife. I remember a sweet smell and then darkness after I got ripped from Hotch's grasp. By then, my cuts got infected and I don't remember much. The physical torture is something I can bear but it's the emotional torture that I'm struggling with. Maeve will always be the one I wanted to have a life with but she's gone and there is nothing that can bring her back. I know it wasn't my fault but it hurts knowing that her dad killed himself because she died and it hurts that her mother chose to do what she did because she blamed me. I tried to push the team away when I was on the pills because it was easier to run away than face everything that happened. I already hurt Maeve's family and I didn't want to hurt my own."

"You can never hurt us," she said before stroking her hand through his hair. "Your family will never leave you because we've been through so much together already. You were there for me when Doyle almost killed me, we were there for Hotch when Foyet killed Hayley. This family stuck together when Garcia got shot, when you got taken by Tobias and so much more. What made you think we would not be there for you?"

"The pills made things muddled, I thought you would all hate for being an addict again."

"No, we would never hate you but we couldn't let you use the pain medication like that. Do you feel better after talking about the warehouse?"

"I do, I feel a lot better than I did, I feel like a weight is off my shoulders.

* * *

Reid walked into his apartment to hear Garcia giggle from the bedroom.

"I guess Andy and Garcia are getting along well," Emily said as she closed the door.

"Have you ever known someone who didn't get along with Garcia?" Reid smiled.

"Come to think of it, no-one comes to the front of my mind."

They made their way to the bedroom but didn't expect to see what they walked in on.

"Hey, Spencer," Andy smiled as he made a another stitch in his knitting. "Garcia is teaching me to knit."

"I can see that," Reid laughed.

**Please review**


End file.
